Wandering Lovers
by Welisarne
Summary: In a world full of people they keep meeting life after life. They always fall in love but they can never keep their happiness. Will this lifetime be the one for them or will happiness seep through their fingers once again? Rated M for Lemons and Bad language!
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All the characters are owned by the respective owners (even though they abuse them). Please keep in mind English is not my first language!**

**You may review!**

**Note: So, here's another John & Bella story. I just LOVE Jeffrey Dean Morgan as John Winchester, he deserved a second chance in happines. He is a great actor and hotter than hell. On the hotness meter he's up there with Robert Downey Jr., Vin Diesel and Joe Manganiello. These four men are on my 'If I could I so would' list. **

**On Twilight Note: I don't really like Twilight. Sorry! I believe that Bella was too weak minded, spineless and a bit pathetic. No girl should ever alow herself to fall apart like that because of a boy or a man. She really isn't the best role model for teenage girls. And don't let me get started on Edward! All I have to say is – If someone watched me sleeping I would get a restraining order!**

**This is a story where Dean & Sam are still small. Mary died the same day Edward left Bella. So John's about 25 years old here when Mary dies. It was reported by Supernatural Wiki that he was about 30 when she died, I made him younger for my own personal gain. And I made Bella 19, not 18. That's all!**

»You promised! You promised that you'd stay!« Bella shouted at Edward agrily.

»As long as it was best for you.« He replies.

»What happened with Jasper, it was nothing.« She was trying to convince him to stay.

»Nothing compared to what could have happened. You don't belong in my world.«

»I belong with you.«

»You don't.« He said.

»I'm coming.« Bella said in her last attempt.

»I don't want you to come.«

»You don't….. want me?« she was aware that she twisted his words a bit. But the fact that he didn't want her to come hurt like hell.

»No.« Edward stated emotionless.

Bella took a step back, she felt like he just slaped her.

He speaks again. »I'd like to ask one favor though.«

Bella hopefully looks up. »Anything.«

»Don't do anything stupid or reckles. Do you understand?« Then he quickly added. »For Charlies sake.«

Bella nodded. »Yes…. I…. will.«

»Don't worry you're human, your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind. Particulary if you're not reminded.« He was probably just trying to help, but Bella felt insulted.

Edward missunderstands the look on her face, he thinks she's trying to hold on to him, yet Bella is beyond angry now.

So he goes in for the kill. »You're not good for me Bella.«

He steps forward to kiss her forehead but Bella takes a step back and shakes her head.

»No.« She said forcefuly. »Don't you dare touch me!«

Edward looks shocked, she has never said that to him, ever. In fact she was the more forceful in their relationship. Always wanting to touch him, kiss him and vice a versa.

»You disgusting piece of shit!« Bella yelled. »How dare you? After all the crap that came from your mouth just now, you think you're allowed to touch me?«

»You know what, Edward?« She said toughtfuly. »You may be right about one thing; I'm not good for you. But you, you're not good _enough_ for me.«

»Have a nice and lonely existence, Edward.« She turned on her heel and walked back too her house.

»What an asshole! Breaking up with a girl in the woods. Could have done that in front of the house. Or in it for that matter.« She kept fuming to her self all the way to her room.

How could he say all those things? Did he ever love her? Or is he really that oblivious when dealing with girls? Bella doubted the latter. Edward could read minds and had two sisters and a mother figure. He lived with them.

Suddenly she stood straight and stopped worrying her lower lip.

»Fuck him! I don't need him!« She trully believed that.

Edward was amazing – on paper. But in reality he was overprotective, obbsesive and a whole bunch of other things.

Hell, Edward and Alice even dictated Bella what to wear, what to eat. Everything.

Now, that she's angry and for the first time in ages alone she sees how isolated she realy was. Before the Cullens came in to her life and monopolized all her time she was making friends. Jess and Angela. Mike and Eric. But now all she ever did was hang around the Cullens. One of them was always with her. If not Edward then Alice.

»Oh, my god!« Bella exclaimed when she realized that she hasn't talked with her father since her birthday – three days ago.

She was so worried about the Edward thing that she ignored everything and everyone aroud her.

A head full of red hair appeared in her window.

Bella's heart stopped 'I don't want to die. Not now, when I decided I can live!' she thought.

»I'm not here to hurt you.« Victoria said as she climed in to her room. »I swear.«

Bella nodded, but she still wasn't comfortable with a red eyed vampire in her bedroom.

»I heard you and your boyfriend in the woods.« Victoria said and took a seat on Bella's bed. »I'm sorry.«

Bella scofed before she coul control herself. »What are you sorry about, it's not your fault he's a dick.«

Then her eyes grew huge, she couldn't believe she talked like that to a human drinking vampire.

But apparently Victoria didn't mind as she burst in laughter.

»I didn't think you had it in you, kid.« Victoria laughed. »The way you acted with them, I thought you were one of those silent tipes. You know a little sheep.«

Unfortunately, Bella did know what Victoria meant. She grimaced.

»Yeah, I don't know who that was, but it sure as hell wasn't me.« The more she thought about it the less it made sense.

»You know.« She looked to Victoria. »I've never been the popular kid, but I never minded. I went to school, then I went home. I never had time for friends and things like that until I came here.«

Victoria was confused. She came from a different time, a harder life then Bellas but even she had time for friends.

»My mother, she's…. I don't know how to explain her.« Bella paused in thought. »I guess you could call her eccentric?«

It was more a question that anything else. Bella looked up the word when she was nine and heard a neighbor call Renee eccentric. The dictionary said eccentric meant peculiar, odd, erratic. Bella just thought her mother was selfish.

»She was like a butterfly for most of my life.« There was no other way to explain it. »She went from job to job, hobby to hobby and unfortunately from man to man.« Bella sighed. »We didn't have a lot of money and what we did have Renee would spent on stupid things like new clothes, or going to the hairdresser, or doing her nails.«

Victoria was seething. How could a mother act like that? She had a feeling Bella never got new clothes or haidressers appointmens.

»So when I was eleven I got my first job - a job babysitting.« Bella continued. »I had a few neighbors who had small kids, so I could earn some extra money. Since then I paid the bills and food. You know things like that.« Bella seemed embarrassed now.

»Dad doesn't know. He just thought I loved children so much.« She laughed now. »Don't get me wrong I like kids just like the next girl, but I realy didn't want to see as much of them, especially at that age.«

»So I didn't have free time, I couldn't play with my classmates and later I couldn't go to parties.« She shruged. »I wanted to, sure. But I had other responsibilities like putting food on the table or picking up Renee when she passed out. She went to all the parties.«

»You have no idea how relieved I was when she married Phil. Sure he was too young for her, but that meant I didn't have to do a mothers job anymore. I moved as soon as I could.«

»Dad's absent most of the time, he works a lot and in the weekends he goes fishing with his friends. So, I'm alone most of the time.« Bella smiled sadly at Victoria. »I don't mind that much. And I don't mind cooking and cleaning for him. I actually like doing those things.« Bella nodded.

»I think that is why I lost myself with the Cullens.« When Victoria looked confused, she elaborated. »Everyone always needed me to do things for them.«

When Victoria nodded she continued.

»But no one ever wanted me.«

»I know my parents love me, especialy dad. But they don't want me, they never did.« Bella wiped a tear from her cheek. »I just want to be wanted, you know. I want to be needed, not for all the things I can do but to love someone.«

»Do you understand?« She asked Victoria.

The redhead nodded. »I do. You want someone to love you for you.«

»Yeah.« Bella breathed.

Victoria smiled. »I'm glad now that I was in the woods. You know, when…«

Bella cocked her head. »Why?«

»I wanted to kill you.« Victoria stated.

When she heard Bella's heart rate accelerate, she soothed. »I don't anymore.«

Bella eyed her suspiciously. »Why not?« Then she quickly corrected herself. »Not that I want you to, I'm just curious.«

»Well, I wanted to kill you because I blamed you for the death of my mate.«

Bella nodded, she felt guilty for that.

»But now, that I heard what your boyfriend said to you and talked to you, I actually like you.« Victoria concluded.

»I am sorry about that, you know – The James thing.« Bella said. »You know I didn't even want to be there, on that baseball game.«

** Thank you for reading! I don't guarantee daily updating this time. Sorry!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All the characters are owned by the respective owners (even though they abuse them). **

**Please keep in mind English is not my first language!**

** You may review!**

* * *

»I was stupid and I let them walk all over me, especially Edward and Alice.« She sighed. »I don't even know when it started. It was small things at first, like Alice bought me clothes only the color Edward liked on me. Then my old clothes started to disappear from my closet and being replaced with Alice approved ones.«

»Then there was the food. I had to have a proper breakfast instead of the Poptart I was used to have.« She felt so stupid now.

»You know after the whole Phoenix fiasco my body was broken. Seriously, there wasn't a place on my body that didn't hurt.« Bella snorted. »Even my hair hurt.«

Victoria's face was full of guilt. She was really sorry she wanted to kill Bella. Just two hours ago that was all she thought about. But now talking to her, listening to her talk about her life she felt guilty.

Guilty about her thoughts, guilty for what James did to her. It wasn't right of him to play games like that.

»It's okey.« Bella soothed her. She sat on the bed next to her. »It doesn't matter anymore.«

When Victoria nodded Bella continued her story.

»Those assholes made me go to the prom! All broken and shit.«

Victoria looked at Bella incredulously.

»Yeah, I know!« Bella exclaimed.

»Alice came with this blue dress and a fugly jacket. And I_ never_ wear dresses. She did my hair and then Edward came to pick me up. I didn't even know where we were going.«

»He took me to prom!« She was seriously pissed off. »The prom I never wanted to go to in the first place. Much less with a broken leg.«

She stood and paced in front of Victoria.

»The same shit happened with the fucking party!«

»I didn't want the party. I wanted to spend a day with my dad, or just Edward. But they pushed and pushed and before I knew it I was at the damned party.«

»There was cake! Cake and a million crystal plates. Seriously, it was an accident waiting to happen.«

»Wait!« Bella just thought of something. »What if they did know?«

»How would they know?« Victoria asked.

»You know how some vampires have gifts?«

Victoria nodded. »Yes. I have the gift of enhanced self-persevation.«

»Huh, that must be handy.« Bella wanted to know more, but she forced herself to stay on topic.

»Well, Alice saw the future.«

Victoria gaped.

»I know.« Bella felt the same way when she found out about that particular power, it was so easily abused.

»She saw the future based on ones choises. Alice sees flashes of the future possibilities coming from the choices they've made. But if they make different choices, it becomes a whole new future.«

Victoria waved her hand to show she was following.

»But the party was already decided. They already decided they will wrap my presants and not put them in a gift bag or something.«

»You have already made the choice to kill me, so you stalk me. Yet Edward decides to break up with me in the woods. And Edward can read minds, if you were so close that you could listen to the conversation, he could probably hear your thoughts«

Victoria is taken aback. The girl was right, that can't be a coincidence. »You may be right.«

»No.« Bella corrected. »The more I think about it the more it all comes together, like a puzzle. There's _no way_ they _wouldn't_ know.«

»Even in Phoenix, when I escaped Alice and Jasper.«

Victoria raised an eyebrow. »You escaped two vapires?« Her voice full of disbelief.

»You, see. There's no way that should be possible, right?«

Bella already knew she was right, but she wanted validation.

»Well, if they're burning…« Victoria trailed off.

It was impossible for a human girl to escape one vampire, let alone two.

Bella felt like a huge rock was in her stomach.

»Wow.« She breathed. »I was an idiot.«

It was all a lie.

Esme, the mother figure she never had – all that mothering, Bella always thought she was so sweet. _Lie._

Carlisle, the loving father she always wanted. Bella loved her dad, she did. She just wished he would hug her or something once in a while. _Lie._

Alice, Bella's first best friend. Well, if she's being honest her first friend ever. _Lie._

Emmet, the brother she always wished she had. Bella had wanted a big brother since she could remember. Someone to take care of _her_, to protect _her_. _Lie_.

Jasper and Rosalie. Bella can't say much about them, she never knew them.

Rosalie because she was a bitch. And Jasper was never allowed near her.

And then there was Edward.

Her first boyfriend, her first love. _All lies!_

But Edward didn't love her, he didn't even care about her. All he cared about was a girl he created. A girl who never stood up to him, that always did what _he_ wanted. Edward couldn't love Bella, he didn't even _know_ her.

And maybe Bella didn't love Edward either.

»Holy crap!« Victoria looked at Bella.

»What's wrong?« She asked Bella.

The human was smart, Victoria wondered what she figured out now.

»I just realized something.« Bella told Victoria. »I realized I never loved Edward. I loved the _idea_ of Edward.«

»What do you mean?« Victoria was shaking her head. Humans confused her.

»I loved what Edward represented. I liked the idea of being in love and having a big loving family.« Bella smiled dreamily.

She wanted a family of her own one day. How stupid she was, thinking of throwing her life away for a _boy_.

»I remember I begged him to turn me at the prom.«

»Do you want to be turned?« Victoria asked her. »I could do it.«

And she would, but only if Bella wanted. She liked the girl.

»No.« Bella declined. »But thank you for the offer. I was just thinking that I would like to have kids some day.«

Victoria could see that happening. Bella would be a good mother some day, she certainly had enough practice.

»You don't know how much it means to me that you offered to turn me.« Bella told Victoria. »Edward never wanted to, he didn't want to damn my soul or something like that. Not that I'm not grateful he didn't –now. At the time he just made me feel unwanted.«

»Eh, I like you.« Victoria shruged. »I could get used to you. Especialy now that I'm alone.«

For a second, before Victoria interupted her Bella felt sorry for her.

»Don't feel sorry for me.« Victoria told her. »I'll be fine.« She walked to Bella. »And you'll be just fine too. I'm gonna go to the Cullen house and see what they left there and what I can sell. Whatever I sell, the money I get from it I'll give to you.«

»No.« Bella tried.

»I don't need money, Bella. But you deserve something for your time and heartache.«

Bella couldn't help herself, she hugged Victoria.

»It really is a shame we haven't met in different circumstances, I believe we could be friends.« Victoria told Bella as they were embracing.

Bella nodded, the Cullens robbed her of a lot of things. They took so many first from Bella, she can't even count them.

But there is something Edward never wanted.

Bella reached a hand up to Victoria's red hair and pulled her down by her hair.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All the characters are owned by the respective owners (even though they abuse them). **

**Please keep in mind English is not my first language! **

**You may review! **

**Note: Warning, girl on girl Lemon ahead!**

* * *

Victoria was suprised when she felt Bella pull on her hair, but she was even more suprised when Bella kissed her – straight on the lips. But that didn't stop Victoria from returning the kiss.

It has been some time since she had a lover. And Victoria smelled that Bella was a virgin.

It would be better for Bella if her first lover was a woman, especialy a woman like Victoria that had experience.

Victoria ran her fingers through Bella's hair and pulled her closer, her lips parted and she slowly pressed her tounge to Bella's lips.

She didn't want to push Bella in to anything she wasn't ready. She will let her lead, they will take this as far as Bella is willing to go.

Bella couldn't believe she was brave enough to kiss Victoria, she could believe even less that Victoria was not afraid to kiss her. Not a peck but a full kiss, with teeth and tounge. Edward never kissed her like that. No one did.

She knew she should be afraid, but for now she threw caution to the wind. She climbed Victoria's form like a spider.

Victoria wasn't tall but she was definitely taller then Bella.

As Bella's legs wraped aroud Victoria's waist Victoria's hands went under Bella's ass. Massaging it in slow circles, her thumbs moving gradually to Bella's jeans clad core.

»Are you sure?« Victoria asked. She didn't want Bella to regret this. »You know I won't stay?«

»I know.« Bella panted. »I want to do this.«

»I want you.« Bella said with force right before she kissed Victoria again.

She wasn't afraid of rejection anymore. Edward really did a number on her self esteem. But Victoria was so good at this, Bella didn't want to ruin this amazing experience with thinking about Edward.

»Lie down on the bed.« Bella whispered in Victoria's ear.

As Victoria did what Bella told her and laid with Bella still on top of her. She was begining to think she was mistaken about Bella's inocence.

Bella was now on top of Victoria and was slowly decending her body.

Leaving kisses here and there she opened Victoria's button down shirt. Victoria wasn't wearing a bra. And Bella may have not been gay but she sure as hell could appreciate a view like this.

»Fuck, you're beautiful.« Bella told her.

She laped Victoria's nipple with her tounge until it was hard as a diamond, then she abandoded the left breast and went to play with the right.

»It's not fair.« Victoria teased. »You've seen me, but you're still fully dressed.«

She flipped so quickly Bella was a little lightheaded when she found herself under Victoria.

Victoria didn't bother with taking Bella's clothes off, she tore them.

Running a hand down Bella's torso Victoria couldn't help but be amazed. She had been with humans before, not that any survived, but none as beautiful as Bella.

»You're perfect.« she told Bella.

It was true, Bella had an almost vampire like body. Only she wasn't cold and hard but warm and soft.

All Bella saw in Victorias expresion was the truth, so she had no choice but to believe her.

It goes without saying that when a vampire compliments you it works wonders on your self asteem. At least when they compliment your looks not the alure of your blood. Now Bella was even more brave.

She pulled Victoria's head back toward her and pressed her lips to hers.

As she towered over Bella Victoria sliped a tigh between Bella's. Bella couldn't help herself, she rubed herself on Victoria's tigh.

Victoria smirked at her, she liked having the upper hand, her smirk turned in to a moan when Bella mimicked her move and pressed her own thigh to Victoria's core.

They moved against eacother, rubbing and grinding one another's tigh kissing and licking anything they could reach.

Victoria licked down Bella's body, she tore off her panties and threw her legs over her sholders.

»Wait.« Bella said. Victoria froze.

She could not believe Bella changed her mind now. Now that they were both so worked up. She looked up at her in disbelief .

»I want you to get naked and lay down.« Bella told Victoria.

When Victoria was laid down Bella climed on top of her and straddled Victoria's head.

They were approximately the same size, so when Bella leaned forward she was right above Victorias pussy.

First she made a little experimental lick, just a touch of tounge. But when Victoria buckled under her even with the smallest touch Bella became bolder. She griped Victoria's thighs and pulled them farther apart and then buried her head between said thighs.

Victoria would never even think the girl is a virgin if she didn't smell it. Bella acted as she knew what she was doing.

She just enjoyed the first few licks Bella gave her with her eyes closed.

But when she opened them she was greeted with an arousing view, Bella's shaved and wet pussy hanging above her.

Victoria flattened her tounge and swiped it acros Bella's core. She added fingers when Bella pushed her fingers inside Victoria's body.

Firs one, then the second. When she felt Bella was close to orgasming Victoria broke through Bella's hymen and sealed her mouth on her entrance to catch Bella's blood.

The taste of Bella's pure blood brought Victoria over the edge only seconds after Bella's orgasm.

Bella collapsed on Victoria, her sweaty cheek pressed on Victoria's cold thigh.

When she caught her breath she rolled to the bed, one arm thrown over her eyes the other resting on Victoria's leg.

»That was amazing.« Bella giggled. That was her first not self iduced orgasm.

Victoria smiled at her, she had to agree.

They lay there quietly, basking in the after glow exchanging small gentle touches for quite a while.

»I'm starving.« Bella finaly broke the silence. »But I don't want to move. Frankly, I think I'll just go to sleep, my eyes are closing by themselves.«

Victoria took her hand. »I have to go, you know?«

»I know.« Bella sighed. »Will you leave me your phone number or something? I'd love to talk to you every once in a while. You have no idea how much it meant to me to have someone to rant to.«

»I'll get a cell phone.« Victoria nodded.

She was a nomad, she lived simple. One set of clothes, one pair of shoes, no phones. But for Bella she will get one and use it.

When Bella fell asleep Victoria carefully detangled herself from her and left. She needed to search the Cullen house.

Bella woke hours later, hungry and thirsty. She put her shorts and tank top she usually slept in and went downstairs to raid the fridge.

_'Who knew having sex workes up an appetite'_ she thought to herself.

She stopped short, her head in the fridge when she felt eyes on her.

Bella turned slowly, cautiously, one hand holding a sandwich the other a bottle of water.

There was a group of men standing in the hall, watching her. Three of them towered over the others. By the color of their skin Bella assumed they were from La Push, the reservation close to town.

»Um… Hi.« She uttered when she swallowed the mouthfull.

Why were these people in her house?

»Bells?« Bella's father came in the house.

There were more people outside, men from town and police officers.

»Where have you been? I was organizing a search party!«

»Uh…« Bella didn't know what to say. »I was sleeping.«

»What?« Charlie demanded. »But you wrote a note. That you're going for a walk with Edwin.«

Bella bit her lip, she wanted to laugh. »It's Edward. And he must have forged it. I didn't write anything.«

»Edward and I broke up.« She said. »They left town, all of them.«

The La Push boys perked up at that.

»Why were you in bed so early?« Charlie was suspicios.

He hoped Bella hasn't done something stupid with the Cullen boy before he left. Like got herself pregnant.

»Oh.« Bella was thinking fast. »A friend of mine from Phoenix came around. She left now.«

»She's on a road trip.« She finished lamely when Charlie looked around searching for her friend.

The wolves knew she was lying, they smelled sex in the air.

»So, how does your friend look like?« Paul asked, he wanted to give Bella some hell and he thought she was lying about her visitor.

»Victoria?« She asked. »She's pretty, has long red hair.«

»A body to die for.« She mummbled so quietly only the wolves heard her. »And the things she can do with her tounge should be illegal.«

Paul choked on his spit.

Bella heard the choking sound, she looked up and saw the shocked faces on the three tall man.

»Did I say that aloud?« She asked, her eyes wide.

Paul nodded with a lustful expresion on his face. Bella looked for her father she let out a sound of reliefe when she saw he was escorting people out.

_'This is getting really awkward'_ Bella was thinking after few minutes of standing in silence.

»Okeeeeyyy.« She drawled. »I'll just go now.«

She pointed her hands to the stairs.

And darted upstairs with Paul staring at her ass all the way up.

Victoria found a lot of valuable things in the Cullen mansion, but the most unbelievable thing she found was a envelope in Jasper's room. It was addresed to Bella, but Victoria couldn't help herself and opened it. In it was a letter of explanation from Jasper.

He explained how he staged the attack on Bella, because he saw what Edward and Alice were doing to her. Jasper didn't know what they wanted from Bella but he wanted better for her.

He also left her a check for one million dollars.

Victoria left the message and money from Jasper on Bella's night table along with her own note.

All the note said was _Goodbye_ and her new phone number.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All the characters are owned by the respective owners (even though they abuse them). **

**Please keep in mind English is not my first language! **

**You may review! **

**Now we move on to John, sorry if you expected him earlier!**

**Here comes Johnny! :)**

* * *

While the girl in Forks, Washington was getting her life back in her own hands, a man's life in Lawrence, Kansas was falling appart.

John Winchester and his two boys, Dean who was four and Sam who just turned six months stood outside of what used to be their home. They were watching their home burn.

He just lost his wife, the mother of his children.

He was twenty five and a widower. Something pinned his wife to the ceilling of Sam's nursery and then set it on fire.

'_What could do that'_ John wondered.

Nothing John knew previously, that was sure.

John was a simple man. Hell, he didn't even finish high school. He served in the marines for two years before returning home and opened the garage with Mike Guenter. While he wasn't religious John could swear that something evil, like the devil did that to Mary.

He met Mary soon after his return Lawrence.

John and Mary didn't get along at first but he fell in love with her eventually and she in him. He honestly believed they were going to get a divorce someday.

They were seperated already before Mary found out she was pregnant with Sammy. It just wasn't the same as it was at the begining. They were too different.

And after five years of marrige this is how it ended.

The next morning he took his children and went to see Missouri Moseley. He heard she was the best psychic in Lawrence.

He needed to do something, he needed to find out what happened to his wife and possibly avenge her.

What he found out floored him.

Ghosts and demons. Various creatures and witches. And so, so much more.

Then there were the people that took care of the evil, that helped humans. They were called hunters.

That was the exact moment John decided to become a hunter, find the thing that killed his wife and kill it. If he helped some people on the way then all the better.

But Missouri did have some encouraging words for John.

»I know that the pain you feel right now is to great for you to see that you haven't lost everything.« She put a hand on John's shoulder when he was leaving. »But you still have your children and somewhere _she_ is waiting for you. And when you find her don't let her go.«

John, as Missouri said was in too much pain and only thought of revenge to really hear her. He will remember her words many years later.

He packed all that was valuable in what was left of his house, strapped his children it the car and left Lawrence, hopefull to never come back.

It took John some time to find someone to teach him the ways of hunting. He asked around geting wierd looks, shakes of heads and even some punches in the nose.

Until one day, after almost two months of constant traveling he found a man. A man who called him an _Idjit_ but told him he'll help him, teach him, train him.

That day John Winchester met Bobby Singer.

They stayed with Bobby in his home while John trained and studied.

* * *

Dean Winchester was a quiet child a patient child but he finally had enough.

After three months he was tired of his dad's game and wanted to go home.

»Can we go home now, daddy?« He asked John one evening. »I miss mom.«

John was taken aback, he thought he already had this talk with Dean but searching his memory now he found no evidence of such thing. He swalowed once and then twice, his throat suddenly dry as a desert.

»Dean, son.« He took a deep breath. »Mom's gone.«

Dean cocked his head to the side.

»Gone where?« he asked.

John closed his eyes in despair. _'How do you explain something like this to a child?'_ He asked himself.

»She went to be with your grandparents, son.« He had no other solution.

»When will she be back?« Dean asked his father.

He didn't like it here. No one played with him and there were no cookies, no one to kiss him when he fell and hurt himself. Tears were begining to form in his eyes. He wanted his mommy.

John shook his head.

»She won't be back, buddy.« He took his son in his arms and held him close. »She can't come back from where she is now.«

»But why didn't she take me with her?«

John's heart constricted. He didn't even want to imagine losing one of his boys like he did Mary. He will make sure nothing like that happened, ever.

»No, son.« He pulled away from Dean and took his small tearfull face in his hands. »I need you here. How could I live without you, huh?«

»But I miss mom. Maybe we should all go to mom?«

John smiled a little.

It was all so simple in Deans mind, he wished everything was as simple as a childs mind.

»We can't, Dean.« He told him. »It's not time for us to leave yet.«

Dean nodded.

He didn't understand why they couldn't see mom now, but he saw his dad didn't want to talk about this anymore. So he accepted the answer his father gave him.

»But you won't leave, right?« He hoped that this was true. He already doesn't know where his mom is, but for dad to leave as well. That just isn't possible.

»No, buddy.« John stated.

He will do everything in his power not to leave his boys.

»If I ever do have to leave you, you can bet that I'll be back for you.«

»Promise?« Dean pleaded.

»I promise I will always come back to you and Sam.« This was a promise John fully intended to keep.

That night when Dean and Sam were in bed sleeping John and Bobby had a beer together.

»You're lucky to have them.« Bobby stated.

John was well aware of this fact and nodded. »I know.«

»I had a wife.« Bobby shared with him. »Her name was Karen. She was beautiful.«

John knew this was a sore subject, his own wife was for him too.

»What happened?«

He came to the conclusion that something supernatural must have happened to her, otherwise Bobby would not be a hunter. In the time he associated with huters he found one sure thing you either get born in to the job or a loved one died by the hands of unnatural.

»She was possesed by a demon.« Bobby told John. He tipped his beer. »I didn't know anything then. I didn't know what to do. I killed her.«

John made a sympathetic noise. He couldn't imagine how hard it was on Bobby. It was hard enough for him and he didn't have to kill his own wife, because he saw no other way out. That must have been horrible.

The time when Bobby thought John was ready to go on a hunt came soon.

His first hunt was a haunting, a simple salt and burn. He was in and out of the town in a day, nothing complicated for a first time. After all he did promise his son he will always come back.

As time passed John felt more prepared physically and mentally so he took harder cases.

In a year or so John felt capable of taking care of any case thrown his way.

He and Bobby exchanged for hunts. One Bobby would go on and John would stay home with the children and vice versa.

John grew more and more distant and easy to anger. He bearly talked with his children, when Sam walked for the first time he didn't even notice. All he saw was another hunt, another job, another monster down and another person saved.

Bobby had one day had enough, he told John he needed to snap out of it, that his sons need him.

Yet John was so blind to everything but evil, he didn't want to hear what Bobby told him.

He packed up his boys and they left the Singer Salvage Yard that same day.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All the characters are owned by the respective owners (even though they abuse them). **

**Please keep in mind English is not my first language!**

** You may review! **

**And now they meet!**

* * *

It has been a year since the Winchesters were there or heard from Bobby, so when John's cell rang he knew Bobby needed help.

Never the one to deny a friend in need, John picked up the phone.

»This is John Winchester.« He answered officially even though he knew it was Bobby on the other side.

»John, it's me.« Bobby said his voice grave. »I need your help. My old friend is in trouble.«

»Where?« John wanted to know.

»Forks, Washington.«

John rubbed a hand down his face, the boys were making too much noise in the back seat for a man who hasn't slept for thirty six hours.

»Aren't you in luck.« John told him. »We're in Seattle, we can be in Forks in an hour and a half.«

»I knew where you were when I called, John.« Bobby told him. »Just because I don't agree with your method of raising children don't mean I'll abandon you.«

Silence hung heavy in the air.

John was so used to be unemotional he didn't know how to take this news, so he just kept silent.

Finaly Bobby couldn't be quiet anymore.

»I'm in Portland. I'll be there at the same time, probably sooner. Charlie said there was only one motel in town, I'll meet you there.« And he hung up.

Just as John predicted, they arrived at noon in Forks, exacly an hour and twenty minutes after Bobby called.

Because he hasn't slept last night he stopped in front of the grocery store. His boys will need to eat something and he hadn't the strenght to take them to a Diner.

They were standig at a shelf where John was looking for something fast to make for the boys, when he heard a voice from the other side of the shelf.

* * *

Bella went of to College after finishing high school.

She just returned to Forks today, for the first time as a qualified english teacher.

She came for Jessica's bachelorette party and after that her wedding.

When the Cullens left, Bella rejoined civilization. She became good friends with Jess and Angela.

Currently she was standing in front of a shelf full of feminine products and staring straight in to the condoms section. Not that she was aware of it, she was to busy talking to Vicky.

Bella and Victoria stayed in touch and talked offten but they never saw each other again.

»Yeah, so I'm really stumped on what to give Jess for the wedding.« Bella told Vicky. »Got anything?«

_ 'Sweetie, do I look like someone who cares what humans want for gifts?'_ Victoria answered.

Bella laughed. »You're such a bitch.«

John snickered on the other side of the shelf.

_'Yes, I am.'_ Victoria addmited. _'You know I was thinking about that night yesterday.'_

Bella hummed, she knew very well which night Vicky was refering to.

»I think about that night often myself. Especially in cold, lonely nights.« Bella was only half teasing. »I never could take another woman to bed.«

John's eyes widened and he swalowed to moist his dry throat.

_'So why are you calling, really?'_ Victoria asked Bella.

They usually called when either needed someone to listen. A rant, crying, bitching it didn't matter they were there for each other.

»Dad's been acting weird.« Bella told her. »Ever since he renovated the house, he's freaking out. I'm scared he's sick; you know mentally. He said he's seeing things, Vicky.«

John started to move on Bella's side of the shelf when he heard that, they stopped just behind Bella.

John could hear both sides of the conversation now. They were so quiet, she hasn't noticed them.

_ 'I'm sure he'll be fine Bella.'_ Vicky tried to comfort her. _'He probablly just missed you.'_

»Maybe.« Bella alowed.

»So how's Laurent?« Bella changed the subject. She was curious, even if she made her destain for the said vampire known.

_'He's gone, the asshole. Good riddance.'_ Vicky didn't even sound sad, so Bella didn't push. _'Meanwhile how's your love life?'_

»What love life?« Bella scoffed. »I don't think I demand much from a man. I mean I just want a guy who'll treat me right and cuff me to the bed sometime and f…«

She got cut of by a cough.

She froze and slowly turned.

John was amused and aroused by her wish, but he could not let her finish that sentence in front of his boys.

Bella's eyes were wide when she saw two small boys behind her, she thought fast.

»And play cops and robbers with me.« She smiled down at a boy who looked about four.

Victoria snorted on the other side.

_ 'Oh god!'_ She exclaimed. _'Please tell me that a kid was there.'_

She was dying in laughter.

Bella wanted to press the end button, but accidentally pressed the speaker.

_'You naughty girl, you deserve to be spanked.'_ Was heard from the phone before Bella had a chance to cancel the call.

»Ah….« Bella's mind was full of _'FUCK, SHIT'_ and other things one should not say, but out came a strangled.

»Hi.«

Then she saw the man behind the two boys.

_'WOW'_ He had to be the hottest man Bella has ever seen.

But on the second glance she saw that the small boys were his sons, there was no other explanation they resembed eachother too much.

_'Just my luck'_ She thought when she saw the gold wedding ring. _'Finally a man I'd like to go out with and he's married.'_

»Hello.« John grinned at the woman.

_'I would love to spank her.'_ He remembered the words of Bella's friend.

She must have been the most beautiful woman he's ever seen.

John wasn't celibate since Mary died, he had some flings here and there. He was only a man after all. But not one of the women he met made him feel like this girl in front of him did in just seconds.

He wanted to put an altar at her feet and worship her.

It was a feeling John didn't know and that brought another feeling out, one he hasn't felt in a long, long time; fear.

So he did, what John did best. He pushed it all aside and ignored it.

Meanwhile Bella had a porn flick running through her brain with her and the unknown man being the stars in it.

She was thrown from her lusty haze by the little boy.

»Dad, I'm hungry.« Sam complained to his father.

Both adults shook off the lust and admiration and looked at the two boys standing between them.

Bella blushed when she realized she fantasized about a married man, a father.

She awkwardly lifted her hand in farewell and high taled out of the store.

She sat in her car in front of her fathers house thinking about that man. She never never had an affair with a married man, she never wanted to until now. Disgusted with herself she shook her head to get rid of the immages in her mind and looked up to the house.

Her dad did a good job renovating, you couldn't tell it was the same house as before.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All the characters are owned by the respective owners (even though they abuse them).**

** Please keep in mind English is not my first language!**

** You may review!**

* * *

As Bella let herself in to her old home, John took his boys to the motel to meet Bobby.

He couldn't take his mind of the grocery store girl. He noticed the dissapointment in her eyes when she saw his wedding ring.

He thought about taking the ring off many times but he never had an urge like today. When he saw her looking at his left hand he wanted to tear the ring off, finger and all.

_'What the hell is going on?'_ John thought.

He couldn't believe he had a hard on for a fully dressed woman he hasn't even touched. That hasn't happened to him since he was fourteen and even then the woman next door was wearing a bikini only.

He made himself forget about her while giving the boys to Bobby with a promise to talk about the case after John had a nap, he was barely standing.

That didn't stop the girl from coming in to John's dreams.

_His hands running down a small back too a rounded buttocks. Her smell so familliar, the feeling of her in his arms so right, her moans igniting his blood. The way her ams wraped around his shoulders and slided in his hair. Her lips dancing with his, her body moving with his. _

_'Isabelle'_

John woke abruply.

He had a name.

It was a dream John had many times before. They started years ago, when he joined the army. Back then he thought it was just a dream, a fantasy girl. Now he knew better, today he met the same woman that starred in his dreams for more than ten yers.

He never saw the face of the dream girl until today but he heard her voice, the same voice the grocery girl had. The dream girl smelled of strawberries and he distinctly remembered a whiff of strawberries earlier today.

Now if he could just find out her name.

»John?« Bobby noticed something wrong with him the moment he stepped in the hotel room next door where Bobby, Sam and Dean were while John was sleeping.

John shaked his head, he didn't want to talk about his dreams, or the girl in them.

»The case?« John answered with a question of his own.

He sneaked a sandwich from Bobby's plate and grabed a beer.

Bobby nodded and swalowed his sandwich.

»Charlie said it started after he renovated his house. He lived there for more than twenty years, nothin' strange goin' on until a month or so ago. Then it started slowly, like creaking floors, flickering lights simple things like that. He said he was pissed at the contractors thinkin' they didn't do their job right. But last week he saw a man, a transparent man tellin' him to get out.«

»Charlie's scared that it'll hurt him. But two nights ago he called me that it's urgent, his daughter's coming home soon and it was getting violent, the thing tried to stab him. He said it was different when it was just him. But he doesn't want to tell his daughter, he thinks she'll have him committed«

John nodded his head, he knew how that felt.

It was different when it was just you in danger, when your children are involved it's scarrier. And if you don't see it, you don't believe it. Charlies daughter could very well have him in a nuthouse.

»So, what? We go investigate?« John asked Bobby. »Or what?«

»No.« Bobby replied. »It only happens at night. So we wait until night fall.«

* * *

As she was cooking dinner for her father Bella had the man from the store flash repeatedly.

It was getting hard for her to concentrate, she even cut her finger once. So she did what she always did to take her mind off things, she put in her I- pod.

It was already getting dark out, Bella was stil dancing while cooking and Charlie was on his way home from work.

Bella has noticed the lights flicker a few times but she paid it no mind, thinking something went wrong with the electricity whilst renovating.

Chills ran down her body and she felt eyes on her.

Bella turned with a smile, she thought her dad came home and she wanted to greet him. Her smile froze when she saw no one there.

Bella frowned confusedly, she was sure someone was there. Pulling her headphones out she called.

»Dad!« When no answer came she walked to the stairs and yelled up.

»Dad? You home?« Nothing.

Bella shruged, it was just her imagination then.

She turned to go back to the kitchen and her blood froze and she screamed a second later. There, right in front of her was a man.

A man Bella never saw before, a man who looked evil and most of it all dead.

There was a dead man standing there, she couldn't stop screaming. The pale, see through man was standing there in a brown business suit all bloody with what looked like a butcher knife.

He swung the knife toward Bella, but luckily her survival instincts kicked in and she moved out of the way.

Charlie ran in at the same moment the apparition attacked the second time.

Her dad jumped in front of Bella and got the full blow of the ghost knife in his stomach.

»Run, Bells.« He gasped and fell on the floor.

»Dad!« Bella stood in shock where her father lay dead.

John and Bobby saw Charlie run in the house, they called his name but Charlie didn't hear them.

They followed him.

John eneterd the house at the same time as Charlie went down telling his daughter to run.

Research pointed out that Michael Robinson, the man they believed haunted the Swan home was creamated. So there must be something in the house that holds him here.

Michael Robinson lost everything in the Great Depression, he came home one night slaughtered his wife and child, then killed himself.

Knowing that there were no remains to burn, John made a homemade torch to burn down the house.

Bella coudn't believe her father was lying on the floor dead. He just jumped infront of her.

»DAD!« she scremed yet again as she felt an arm wrap around her waist at the same time as a bottle with a burning cloth fall down by her dad's corpse.

The burning was instant and intense. Bella could feel the heat of the fire on her face when she was being pulled outside.

»No, dad!« Bella cried when John had her standing otside.

Bella desperately wanted to go back inside and help her father. Reason told her that her dad was dead and there was no way she could help him. But her heart didn't want to believe it.

»Shhhh.« A soothing voice said. »You can't help him now. He died so you can live, you need to respect his sacrifice.«

She turned her head in to a muscular chest and strong arms wraped around her. She embraced the man and cryed in to his shirt soaking it.

John stood there holding Bella avoiding Bobby's bewildered gaze. He had never comforted anyone like this. There were rare moments of gentleness shared with his boys but never to other people, people outside the family.

Even the women he slept with haven't seen this side of him. What was it about this one woman that brought such feelings out in him.

She was human, he was sure of it. So what was it then?

Bella was still holding on to John for dear life when the fire departmant and the police came.

»Bella.« Charlie's deputy Mark approached the small group. »We need to ask some questions.«

»Can't you see, she's not capable of answering your questions?« John tried to protect Bella plus they haven't thought up a story for the police yet. They can't come out and say the ghost did it.

»Alright then, lets start with you.« Mark smirked.

Bella's hand tightened in John's shirt, then she let go and turned toward Mark, even she didn't know who the men were. But she knew they saved her, so she needs to help them now.

John stood behind her, he didn't want to move and he wanted to hear what she'll say to the cops.

»Ask away Mark.« Bella said her gaze glued to the burning house, she wondered what was in the burning bottle. Maybe the wood burned so badly or was it something else, either way the fire men had little luck to extinguish the house.

» We could start with the obvious.« Mark said and pointed to the house. »How did this start?«

»Well.« Bella was thinking fast.

»I was cooking, you know for dad. Because I haven't seen him in so long and he usualy just eats at the Diner or has some junk food.« Bella was rambling on. »And I was listening to my I-pod.« She pointed to the headphones.

»So I don't know how he got in.« She took a deep breath. »When I turned he just stood there. A man with a torch of somekind.« Bella shook her head. »I've never seen him before."

»I screamed.« Bella's voice shook. »Then dad flew in and stood in front of me.«

Tears started to pour down Bella's face again.

John was amazed how well she was lying, he noticed some small signs of lying but he doubted the cops did.

»Dad, he collapsed.« Bella uttered. »I didn't know why then but I saw a bloody knife in the mans hand when dad fell.«

»He.« Bella snifled and let out a sob. »He told me to run.«

Just then the roof collapsed and with it so did Bella's legs, John caught her in the nick of time.

»Oh god.« Bella gasped. »Dad.«

Mark took pity on the girl he knew since she was seventeen. He knew Bella had nothing with this, she wasn't capable of murder, especialy her own father.

»Bella.« He said with the most gentle voice he could manage. »Can you describe the man who did this?«

Bella had John's arm that was around her waist in a death grip.

»I don't know.« She made like she was thinking it through, but in reality she already knew what she'll say.

»He was dressed in black. Black pants, I think they were jeans but I'm not sure. Um, a black leather jacket. He had long blond hair and blue eyes, I think.« She was well aware that she's describing James but that was a sure way they won't put someone inocent to jail. And she knew Vicky wouldn't mind.

Mark nodded and put away his notepad.

»I'm sorry for your loss.« Then he looked at John and Bobby. »And who are you?«

»They are with me.« Bella quickly said. »He was my date to the weding.«

She jerked her thumb toward John, she didn't know his name so she hoped Mark won't ask.

Thankfully Mark accepted that answer, he nodded and left. All three let out a sigh of reliefe.

»What will I do now?« Bella asked more herself than anyone else. »I have nothing left.«

And it was mostly true. Sure she had Vicky, but Vicky was a nomad and that kind of life held no appeal to Bella. And yes she still had Renee, but Bella and Renee haven't spoke since Phill got a divorce and Renee wanted Bella to come live with her. Bella was twenty then, she had her own life and didn't want to take care of her mother anymore. Renee didn't take it well.

»You'll come with me.« John said before he even thought it through.

_'What the hell did I just say?'_ And he honestly felt a pain in his chest when he imagined leaving Bella here alone.

Bella's head whiped to him, so did Bobby's.

»I am?« Bella asked.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All the characters are owned by the respective owners (even though they abuse them).**

** Please keep in mind English is not my first language! **

**You may review!**

* * *

John was stuned speachless. How could this small woman have so much power over him?

He wanted Bella with him, he couldn't deny it. But that didn't mean he wanted to want her. She was a liability.

Bobby noded. »Yeah. You'll take care of the kids.«

Bella was confused.

Take care of the kids? Whitch kids? Does the other man have children or is this one not married like she originaly thought.

Somehow Bella found her self in the back seat of a car, she couldn't stand the silence any longer.

»I'm Bella.« She said.

She didn't remember any names being passed around. Maybe someone said something while she was out of it, but it didn't seem likely.

»I'm Bobby Singer.« The man in the passenger seat said.

When it looked like the driver won't say anything Bobby pointed to him. »That's John Winchester.«

They stoped in front of a motel, Bella knew it of corse it was the only one in town.

»You'll stay with Bobby.« John said without even looking at Bella or Bobby and getting out of the car.

»Wait a minute.« Bella grew defensive.

She wanted to stay with him, also she had no idea what was going on. There was no way in hell she'll let them keep her in the dark.

»Someone better start explaining what the flying fuck is going on!« Bella exclaimed. »Because the thing I'm thinking is completely _insane_ and I _refuse_ to believe it without some sort of _proof._«

John stalked toward her and stopped directly in front of Bella bending so their faces were only inches apart.

»Now you listen here, little girl.« He snapped at her. »It doesn't really matter what you want to believe or not. Fact is, it happened. Your father is dead because of it.«

Bella's bottom lip trembled and her eyes got instantly wet, yet she refused to cry in front of the men.

She will not be weak!

Her back straightened and she looked John in the eyes to show him she doesn't fear him.

»I would appriciate it if you would remove yourself from my personal space, sir.« Bella said cooly.

She survived running with vampires, she will not be intimidated by a mere man. No matter how rude he was.

John reeled back shocked.

He honestly expected Bella to cower from him, people just react that way. _Usually_. Apparently not this girl or woman he should say.

Bobby snickered.

No one has talked to John like that, ever. Not that it was bad for him, John could probably use someone who can knock him down a peg or two.

At first Bobby was suprised at how John reacted to Bella but now he had some inkling on what was going on. If Bobby's not mistaken and he rarely is, John and Bella are wandering lovers.

Legend says that wandering lovers were soulmates who weren't happy in previous life or lives so the universe or god gives them another chance at happines.

He had an inckling when Missouri called him years ago telling him not to let John be stupid when he finds her. At first he was confused but the more he thought about it the more it made sense, now especially.

Now all that Bobby needs to do to figure out if he's right is to find out if either of them had dreams of the other or some memories from past lives, something.

»Why don't you go check on the boys and then come in my room.« He said to John then turned to Bella. »We'll go grab us a drink, for Charlie.«

Bella swalowed a lump in her throat at the mention of her father and nodded.

They each had a glass of whisky in their hands, one on the table waiting for John.

Bobby took his chance, while Bella and John were more likely to share when they were apart.

»Do you know John?« That was the wrong way about it, he knew it immediately so he tried it differently. »I mean your not scared of him. Folks, especially women usually are.«

When Bella cocked her head like she was weary of John all of a sudden, Bobby hastily reasured her.

»Not that John would ever hurt anyone much less a woman. They're just intimitaded by the sheer size of the man and well the fact he acts like an asshole doesn't help matters much.«

Bella snorted. Understated much.

»He does act like an asshole, doesn't he?« She smiled at Bobby. »It's an act, though. He just doesn't know how to show emotions.«

She exhaled. »How do I know that?« Bella asked Bobby. »Why do I have this feeling I know him? When I don't actually remember meeting him before? What is going on?«

»I have a theory.« Bobby asured her. »I'm just not inclined to share it at the momment.«

»That hardly seems fair.« Bella pouted.

Bobby nodded but said nothing more on the topic. John saved him from having to make something up when he entered the room.

As John took a seat all three occupants of the motel room 19 raised their glasses.

»To Charlie.« Two voices sounded as one.

»To Charlie.« Bella toasted, her voice strangled in pain.

»Can you explain things now?« Bella asked after they drank their whisky.

Both men noticed she looked at Bobby, she expected answers from Bobby as she was still mad at John.

John gritted his teeth at this but let it be, for now.

»Ah, well.« Bobby was hesitant to start.

He felt that John should explain things to her, because of the whole Wandering lovers thing Bella would take things better if they'd come from John. Bobby took of his trucker cap and scrached his head.

»Bella, your dad was killed by a ghost.«

Bella raised an eyebrow at him.

»_Really_?« She put all the sarcasm she was capable of in that single word.

_'Hell, Dr. House would be proud.'_ Bella thought remembering her favorite show in college.

John held in a laugh he looked down at the floor to hide a smile. That was an expresion his facial muscles weren't familiar with.

»Aren't ya funny.« Bobby drawled. »But really, Bella. Your father called me when he started havin' problems with the thing. It just got violent. We think it got awakened by the renovation. The man Michael Robinson, he was creameted so there must have been somethin' in the house he got attached to. That's why John burned it down there were no remains for us to burn.«

»You do this?« Bella asked wide eyed. »You drive around saving people from ghosts?«

Bobby nodded. »And demons and witches, werewolves and everything really.«

Bella sat in the chair stuned speachless.

»Wow.« She finally breathed. She ran her fingers through her hair. »I mean, it's just….. Wow.«

John understood her reaction, he felt the same way back then when he found out.

»I knew vampires were real but this is just too much.«

That made both men look at her but Bella didn't notice she was lost in her own mind muttering.

»How come Vicky never told me? Did she not know? She must have known, she's been alive for centuries.«

»Excuse me, _what_?« John snapped at Bella.

How could she be so stupid that she hung out with vampires, did she have a death wish?

»Huh.« Bella looked up, like she just now realised the men were still in the room with her. »Oh! What did you hear?«

She asked, not that she wanted to hide anything from them, she just didn't want to repeat herself.

»You know vampires?« John exclaimed in Bella's face.

Bella took a calmig breath. »I have said it before and I will say it one more time. Get. Out. Of. My. Face.«

»Sorry.« John said, surprising not only Bobby who looked like he was having a heart attack but also Bella.

Bella_ knew_ John wasn't a man to apologise. Just like she knew he was a good man underneath all that hard ass mask.

John was a man who had so much love to give, he was just afraid to give it.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Reviews make me happy and creative - so please :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All the characters are owned by the respective owners (even though they abuse them).**

** Please keep in mind English is not my first language!**

** You may review! **

**Now we have a bit of backgrounds - they're getting to know each other.**

* * *

When John sat back down Bella started her story.

She told John and Bobby about Edward, Alice and the rest of the Cullens. About their gifts, Bella's theory on how they used her and abused said gifts.

She explained how Edward left her in the woods knowing Vicky was waiting to kill her. And with a blush on her face she reveled to the men how she took her life back.

»So, you never saw the vampires again after that night?« John asked.

He had to admit while he didn't like that vampires were around Bella, the image of Bella in bed with another woman had him equally jealous and turned on.

»No.« Bella shook her head. »I still hear Vicky on the phone every once in a while, but we never saw each other.«

John nodded. He remembered the conversation he was listening to in the grocery store.

»You were talking to her this morning.«

»Yes, actually.« Bella was surprised he knew that. She raised an eyebrow. »Were you eavesdropping?"

John ducked his head.

That was all the confirmation Bella needed, she laughed. Bobby soon folowed her lead.

"Oh. God." Bella gasped and bit her lip, her eyes became misty. "I can't believe I'm laughing when dad..."

Bobby patted her hand.

"Kid, I knew your dad a long time ago. He'd want you to be happy."

Yes. Bella knew for a fact that was true but it didn't make it easier.

"How did you know my dad?" She asked Bobby, hoping for a distraction.

"Your daddy and I went to high school together. He was an army brat, goin' from army base to army base. Right next to Sioux Falls there was a base back then, they moved it now.« Bobby's gaze became distant. Like he was seeing things far away in space and time.

»He was the one that pushed me to ask Karen out. She was my wife.« He added for Bella's sake.

»Soon after he left, but we still wrote letters and phoned regulary. That is until he met your mother. What a bitch she was.« He quickly realised that Bella was her daughter. »Ah, sorry.«

John shruged, he was used to Bobby saying things like he saw them. Bobby was not a man to sugar coat things.

»No, no.« Bella was not insulted at all. »She's a bitch. No need to deny that.«

»You shouldn't say things like that, she's your mother.« Bobby berated.

Bella snorted. »Some mother.«

Then she proceeded to tell the men what her childhood was like and then how Renee wanted her to leave college and come to Jacksoville to take care of her and how they never spoke again after Bella refused to do that.

John was amazed by this little woman sitting opposite of him. She had a crapy childhood went through a supernatural bull shit durring her teenage years. Her own mother doesn't want to talk to her because she's too spoiled to work and pay the bills. And now after all that shit her father died by the hands of a ghost and her home burned down.

_'Well, at least she still has me and the boys.'_ John had a stray thought.

He didn't know where these thoughts were coming from, but they were becoming more frequent.

»Now that you know about me.« Bella fished to satisfy her curiosity. »Can you tell me about you? Both of you?«

Bobby had no qualms about sharing his life story with this woman. He was normaly guarded but he felt Bella deserved to know their lives like they know hers now.

»I grew up in an abusive home.« Bobby started. »My father beat on my mother and me. One day, I was a teenager he went after my mom and I killed him.«

Bella was apalled. »I can't believe this. Some people don't deserve children.«

She was always aware that there were worse parents out there then her mother but she never knew anyone who had to live with them.

Bobby stared at Bella for quite some time. When he saw her face he thought she was going to be disgousted by him.

»My mother wasn't happy with me for defending her.« Bobby continued. »I didn't exactly expect her to thank me but I didn't expect her to tell me god will punish me either.«

Bella just shook her head sadly; some people.

»But I moved on, it was easier after he was gone. Mother avoided me, I went to school. Then I men Charlie and Karen.«

This was what Bella was most curious about, where's Karen so she leaned forward, elbows on her knees her chin in her hands.

»We got married. And we were happy, for a while.« Bobby took a deep breath, no matter how manny times he told this it never seemed to get easier. It always hurt the same. »She got possesed by a demon. I wasn't a hunter then, so I didn't know.«

Bella leaned even more forward so she could take Bobby's hand to show her support and give him some comfort.

»I didn't know what to do, but I knew it was either her or me so I killed her.«

_'Oh my god'_ was all that was going through Bella's mind. _'That poor man.'_

»That was when I found out, you know – everything.«

When Bella nodded Bobby continued.

»I met this hunter, his name was Rufus. He helped me cover Karen's death and taught me everything he knew. After that I hunted a little but mostly I'm the info man. I find things and hide things. I teach new guys and I learn new things.«

It was the way Bobby liked it. The thing he loved the most about his life was that he could learn new things every day.

»And here we are!« Bobby finished his story.

Both of them looked now toward John he tried to avoid their stares but after a few minutes he gave in.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All the characters are owned by the respective owners (even though they abuse them).**

** Please keep in mind English is not my first language! **

**You may review!**

* * *

»Fine!« John snapped. »My father up and left one day, so it was just me and my mother while I was growing up. Never finished high school I joined the marines the second I turned eighteen. Came home two years later, met Mary got married soon after.«

»We had two boys together.« John sighed.

»One night, Sammy was just six months old I heard her scream. I ran to Sammy's nursery and found her pinned to the ceilling.«

Bella had her mouth open wide in horror.

»Then she burst in to flames. I couldn't save her.« John shook his head. »I took the kids and left town, met Bobby and he taught me the job.«

»I'm so sorry.« Bella offered. »I really shouldn't have asked.«

And she really was sorry they lived sad lives like this, but a small part of her rejoiced that John was single. She immediately stomped on that thought. How could she be happy, when the man experienced such trauma.

That must have been horrible to see, his wife burning not being able to do anything to help. And even worse in Bobby's case where he had to kill his own wife because he didn't know how not to.

Her life pains and troubles now seemed meaningles compared to John's and Bobby's.

»We should go to bed.« Bella said after an awkward moment of silence in which she felt sorry for them all. »It's late.«

»Yes.« John sighed. »You stay with Bobby.«

Bella clenched her jaw. She hated being ordered around it makes her feel like she's with the Cullens again. But she swalowed her pride no matter how sour it tasted and smiled.

It was a fake smile and John saw it. It was obvious now he offended Bella.

As tempting as it was to have Bella with him in his room he only had one bed in which the boys slept in and a couch, there was no room for Bella.

And he didn't think he could handle her being so close this soon, he needed to prepare having her close. So close he can touch her, see her, smell her every day.

Bobby and Bella had a brief argument after John left. The argument was about who'll take the couch. Bobby wanted to be a gentleman and sleep on it and Bella argued she was much shorter so she has to take the couch.

In the end Bella won.

Bella tossed and turned the whole night, she tried to fall asleep but the overwhelming pain that was blosseming in her chest wouldn't let her.

While she was so grateful to her father's sacrifice, she felt undeserving.

She gave up in the early morning hours and went to take a shower. She put on the same clothes as she had the day before. She had nothing else to wear.

Thankfully Bella kept her wallet in the back pocket of her jeans. So she still had all her documents and the bank card of the special account.

The special account was what Bella called the money Jasper gave her, she never used a cent off it. Now after four years with all the interes there was a lot of money on it.

It will come handy now that she'll travel with John and his two boys, now that she has absoloutly nothing to her name, now that she has nothing.

Soon John came over to Bobby's room with the two boys Bella saw yesterday.

»Hello.« She said as they sat down. »I'm Bella.« She told the two boys she'll spend her time with.

»Hi, I'm Dean.« The older boy said. »And that's Sammy.« He pointed to his small brother.

»Why you sad?« Sammy asked Bella.

She looked to John, she didn't want to tell the two little boys that her dad died, they probably wouldn't take it well, the boys already lost their mother. And Bella didn't want them to think about losing their father also.

»My house burned down yesterday.« Was the only answer Bella came up with.

»Oh.« Sam breathed.

He didn't understand why she was sad because of a house. He never had a home so a house was just a building to him.

Dean understood a little bit better. He still remembered his mom and their home. But he also knew Bella told a lie, there was something she was hiding from them - probably just him and Sam.

Dean learned a long time ago what his dad did when he wasn't with them. Sammy didn't know and Dean didn't want to scare him so he just nodded.

»What're you gonna do now?« Dean asked Bella.

»Well.« Bella looked at John again, she didn't know what he told his children, if anything at all. »I'm going to go with you. Like an au pair.«

Deans eyebrows raised and his nose schrunched. »What's an au pair?«

Bella smiled. They were so cute, both of them.

»Au pair is a nanny. A nanny who lives with you.«

»Yay!« Sam jumped up and down in excitement. »Dean, Belly'll go with us!«

Dean didn't show that much entusiasm. Wheter it was because he was used to hiding his emotions like his father already or he just wasn't happy about it, Bella didn't know.

It soon came clear what Dean's problem was. He turned to his father and accused him.

»Where are you goin' that you're leavin' us with her?« He said 'her' with such venom it send chills down Bella's spine.

John for the first time ever noticed what he was doing to his boys. The only thing precious to him.

»I'm not going anywhere special, Dean.« John knelt down to Dean's hight. »It'll be just like before, but Bella will stay with you.«

Dean eyed John distrustfuly.

»I promise.« John assured him. »It's just after the social worker thing last week, I don't want to leave you alone anymore. Son, they could take you away. And I don't want that.«

They had a really close call with the social service. Someone called them and ttold them there were two boys alone in a motel. John came just in the nick of time with the excuse that he came from work and has been only gone since that morning. They left town that same evening.

»You really promise?«

»Really.«

Dean nodded. When his dad promised, he always kept his word. Never, ever has he broken a promise and Dean trusted John not to break this one.

For the first time in a long time John drew Dean to a hug.

Dean was suprised by the show of affection but didn't fight it. He was an eight year old boy, hungry for attention and with too much responsibility on his small shoulders.

As Sam joined their hug, Dean thought _'Maybe this nanny thing won't be so bad.'_

Bella watched the three hug and smiled a sad smile.

She could see herself in Dean. The burden of taking care of someone at such young age.

Of course Dean took responsability seriously. He took care of Sam because he felt it was his job. Whether it was a big brother thing or it was because John told him so, Bella didn't know.

And frankly she had a feeling John was the source of that frame of mind. But Dean embraced the caring of Sam so tightly it came natural for him now.

Bella meanwhile has always resented her parents for making her grow up way too fast.

It was right there and then that Bella decided she will make Dean act like the child he is. Let him play act childish and worry only for his homework, nothing else.

In Bella's mind that was something every child deserved.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All the characters are owned by the respective owners (even though they abuse them). **

**Please keep in mind English is not my first language! **

**You may review!**

* * *

John cleared his throat. »We should go get some breakfast.«

»Aren't we going to wait for Bobby to get up?« Bella asked amused, she has never seen a man more afraid to show his emotions. That's saying something given who her father was.

»No need. I'm awake.« Bobby's gruff voice came from the bed. »Like anyone could sleep through all this racket.«

When Bobby was packing up his duffel Sam noticed Bella's luggage or lack there of.

»Where's your things Belly?« Bella cringed by the butchering of her name the small boy did but didn't say anything on it, he was still only four and they have just met.

»I'm afraid all I have is my wallet and my I-pod, Sam. Everything else burned down.« Bella aswered him and appearently Dean who looked around curious but wasn't bold enough to ask the question.

»What'ca gonna do now?«

»Uh. I guess I'll have to buy new things.« Bella told him.

»That'll be alot of money.« Dean entered the conversation.

What intrigued Bella was that Dean thought of the cost of things.

Did he look at the prices? He was only eight he's not supposed to price check. She sighed internally.

They ate breakfast at the only Diner in Forks.

Bella and John wished they went out of town to eat but it was too late. They already ordered when the people started coming to their table giving their condolences to Bella. Charlie Swan was a beloved Chief of Police and a good friend to many Forks residents.

When Bobby finally had enough Bella and Sam were in tears, John and Dean looked ready to kill they were so angry and Bobby had his hat off and on in intervals.

"That's enough!" Bobby snapped at the whole Diner. "The girl's just trying to have a meal. She went through hell last night, she doesn't need this right now."

Some patrons were grumbling, some were agreeing with Bobby, but everyone was quiet after that.

They stayed away from Bella after that so the group was allowed to eat their food.

They finshed their meal and were just getting ready to pay when someone familiar to Bella steped in to the Diner. She wasn't quite sure who it was behind him pushing his chair but she was sure it was Billy.

"Bella." He sighed when he was close to their table.

They all prepared for the inevitable, Bella took a deep breath and Sam squeezed her hand.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Bella." Billy said.

Bella nodded, she really had no idea what to say after those words. They seemed so superficial coming from Billy, Bella didn't know why but she felt like he didn't really mean them.

"You remeber Jake?" Billy continued.

Again Bella nodded, she didn't want to walk down memory lane today.

Maybe if circumstances were different she'd love to talk to Billy and Jake. Hell if she saw Jake just a couple of days before she'd happily ogle him. He was a handsome man.

"Charlie said you're a teacher now." Billy said. "That you were coming back to teach at the school."

Bella shruged, it wasn't deffinite - Charlie knew that. There was nothing writen, Bella just hoped to get a job close to her father. Now, there was nothing holding her in Forks.

"No." She answered, feeling awkward under Jakes stare. "I thought about getting work here. I guess now I won't even search." Her voice wobbled at the end.

"You could stay here. " Billy suggested.

Jake cleared his throat behind Billy he still hasn't said a word.

"Not could Bella, you should stay here." Jake finally opened his mouth. "We can protect you here."

John's eyebrow raised and he shared a look with Bobby. A look that said _'Something is wrong here.'_

"Protect me?" Bella acted confused.

But she remembered the legends Jake told her so many years ago. About the Cold ones and the Protectors, the descendants of wolves. She'd bet her right hand, especially after last night that the whole legend was true.

"The thing that killed Charlie, Bella." Jakes tone implied that Bella was stupid.

"But what can you do?" Bella cocked her head. "I already gave the description to the police, Jake."

If Jake thought she was stupid he was dead wrong. Bella brought the whole Diner's attention to their conversation. The whole town was looking at their table.

Jacob's already short patience was blown. He bypassed Billy's chair and leaned over Sam so he was inches away from Bella's face.

"Stop playin' Bella, you know what I'm talkin' about."

John slamed his hand on the table and stood. He didn't know who this guy was but there was no way he could protect Bella better than John.

"Remove yourself from Bella and my son now!" John snapped.

His hand was itching to hit the russet man who invaded their space uninvited, yet he couldn't do it. Not in such public place and not infront of his boys.

Jake was suprised to see a boy under his looming form, he pulled back immediately.

"Really Jake." Bella looked him in the eyes in attempt to show her truthfulness, as false as it was. "I think I know what you're fishing for. But it wasn't that."

Billy and Jake were taken aback.

Did she know what they were? She seemed to.

"It was just a guy in leather." Bella shruged. "He stabed dad."

"Really?" Billy asked.

Bella nodded, crying again.

"You can still come with us, with me." Jake proposed full of hope.

"NO!" Sam stood. "Belly's comin' with us!"

Dean nodded, he too liked the woman and if it was true that his dad won't leave him and Sam with her then Dean's all for it. If Bella was with them then Dean could get some free time.

»Of course I am.« Bella reassured Sam who was watching her with big pleading puppy eyes.

»I think you should leave now.« John said watching Bella hug Sam.

He was so annoyed by the two men that upset his sons.

Bobby stood also backing up his younger friend. He had an idea who or better said what these men were, he read the legends of the town before. When Charlie told him where he lives Bobby was curious so he reaserched the town and the nearby reservation. He only let the locals be because the legend said the wolves were protecting the tribe. If it proves to be othervise he had no problem wiping down the whole tribe if needed.

Yet he won't tell John about any legend.

John isn't capable of seeing shades of grey – all he sees is white and black. There was nothing in between.

Jacob went to say something more but Billy raised his hand to stop him.

»I believe you're right sir. Let's go, son.« Billy looked at Bella. »I am sorry for your loss.« He sounded more genuine now.

Jake sighed. It was obvious to all that he didn't want to leave but he followed his father and cheif out the Diner only turning once to gaze at Bella longingly.

»Old boyfriend?« John asked Bella as soon as the two were out of sight.

»No.« Bella frowned also confused by Jacobs behaviour. »I actually remember seeing Jake twice, maybe three times before leaving for college.«

They said goodbye to Bobby outside of Seattle. He was going back to his home in South Dakota and the Winchesters plus Bella were staying in Washington state for a while.

Bella has decided she did not want to stay for Charlies funeral. While she loved her father dearly, there was no body for her to bury and she didn't want one of those empty casket burials. The people in Forks will give him a beautiful memorial, Bella was sure of it.

So, right before leaving town Bella asked John to take her to the house. They stopped by the florist and Bella bought her father a single tulip. She thought it was simple but beautiful, just like Charlie Swan was. Cheif Swan was a simple man but he loved beautifuly.

She stood in front of the house. The house where she found her first love and then lost it. The house where she claimed her life back after said first love left her. A house where she lived and loved.

Before it was a home. More of a home than any house Bella lived with her mother before, even if she was in Forks for only two years.

Now all it was was a ruin where her father died.

There was no need to hide from Sam and Dean what happened after the scene in the Diner at breakfast so they stood beside Bella, Sam silently holding her hand while she said goodbye to her father.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All the characters are owned by the respective owners (even though they abuse them). **

**Please keep in mind English is not my first language! **

**Reviews make me happy and creative :)**

* * *

»Don't let so much time pass until I hear you.« Bobby ordered John when they said goodbye. »You understand?«

John nodded.

Bobby hugged Dean and Sam to him, he missed these boys more than anything. It was always the bigest regret in Bobby's life – not having children. But Karen was the love of his life, he couldn't imagine having children with someone other than her.

He shook Johns hand and tapped his sholder. He wanted to say so much to John. How he loved him like a son even though he was an _idjit_. How proud he was of him for taking Bella with him to take care of the boys. How he was hoping John will see Bella for what she was; Johns soul mate.

»Family don't end with blood, boy.« Was all Bobby said to John.

»Take care of them, will ya.« He told Bella. »And don't let John push you around.«

Bella smiled at him. She saw how much Bobby loved the Winchesters, they were a makeshift family.

»I will.« She assured him, it was the least she could do.

Later they were driving to Spokane in complete silence, even the radio was off. Bella was just about to lose her mind when John broke the agonising silence.

»We'll stay in Spokane for two days, three tops.« When Bella indicated she was listening with a nod, John continued. »It's a simple haunting, salt and burn.«

When Bella's head turned to him and she looked at him in pure disbeliefe.

How could he say that to her, especially after last night. John was used to reading people but it was painfully obvious he couldn't read Bella.

»No really.« He tried to assure her. »A simple job. In and out.«

Bella turned to check if the boys were listening, John saw her move, he smiled a little. »They always fall asleep when we're drivin'.«

Bella nodded. It would seem so, but she was sure Dean was faking it by the way his eyes were moving under his lids and breathing pattern.

Still Bella said nothing on the topic of the boys sleeping or in Dean's case not sleeping, that was not her problem – not right now at least.

»How can you say that?« She asked John.

John glanced in the back seat confused. Were the boys awake. He truly didn't have a clue what was bothering Bella.

»The job John!« Bella exclaimed. »How can you say it's a simple haunting after what happened yesterday?«

John exhaled. He should have seen that coming, yet he didn't. How will he explain this to her?

»Bella, sometimes things just happen.« He tried to placate Bella. It didn't work. When he saw Bella was getting red in the face and her hands started shaking in anger he quickly caught her small hand in his.

»I didn't mean that in a bad way.« He told her while circling his thumb on the back of her hand. »It's just…«

»Look I try to help as many people I can, I do. But sometimes I can't.« He squeezed her hand. »I feel bad when I can't help, I do. But I can't let it eat me Bella.« He let go of her hand and reached up to whipe a tear off her cheek.

»You can't live like this Bella. It will eat you from the inside.«

»I know you loved your father.« He continued. »And he loved you too. He gave his life for you, don't waste it.«

Bella smiled at him and John was sure his heart skipped a beat, not that he'd ever admit it.

»Thank you.« Bella said. »You're right. Dad gave me a second chance for life and I would be stupid if I let it go.«

* * *

In Spokane John ran to the reception and rented a motel room while Bella woke Sam. Dean was already getting his seatbelt off.

Bella hasn't said anything to him but she did raise an eyebrow and pursed her lips at Dean. Dean blushed, he knew he was caught.

»Hey sweetie.« Bella ran her fingers through Sam's hair. »Wake up, sleepyhead.«

It took a few more tries for Bella to finally wake Sam up and even then he was not completely awake so she had to carry him.

Bella almost droped Sam when John opened the door to their room, her jaw definitely droped. The room was decorated in the seventies theme. Bella had to blink a few times so her eyes could get used to all the colors.

The walls were plaid - red with blue and pink. The couch was pink, the two twin beds were orange, the table and chairs were bright green, the kitchenette was lime green with brown trims and the rug was the color of shit.

»Wow.« Bella breathed.

She has never seen anything like this before. It was almost scary.

John and Dean chuckled at her. Sam hasn't even reacted.

In all honesty they have seen worse rooms than this. At least this one was clean and had no dead animals on the walls. If there was anything that bothered the boys it was deer and bear heads in the rooms.

»I like it.« Sam decided, attached on Bella's hip. Bella looked at him wide eyed.

»What?« Sam asked her. »It has no animals and has lots of colors.«

Dean agreed. »I can't sleep when animals are in the room.«

_'God, this is so surreal'_ Bella thought.

The things these two boys saw, it was amazing how they found silver lining in everything.

»You know.« Bella said after thinking a bit. »I think you have a point there. I don't think I could sleep either if animal heads were in the room. I like my animals alive and cuddly.«

John snorted and Bella smiled at him.

»Yeah, you probably don't care. Right?« John shook his head. »The manly man.« Bella snorted.

Dean and Sam exploded in giggles.

John smiled as Bella put Sam down so the boys could explore the room together. He didn't smile this much since, well he had no idea how long but it was long. He stoped smiling and laughing and caring about things when Mary died.

»I'll bring in the bags.« John said abruptly. He was gone before Bella could ask if he needed help.

Bella sighed, the man frustrated the hell out of her. Hopefully it'll get better.

»So we'll do this gradually.« John explained as he put their bags down. »I was thinking, now I'll take some easy cases.«

He looked at Bella when he said they were easy cases. Bella smiled at him understandingly.

»So you guys could get to know each other, get used to one another.«

Bella nodded, that made things much easier. She was sure she'd make do somehow even if John left right now. But this way it would really be easier, she could go buy some clothes and maybe a tooth brush.

And with Deans fear of John walking away and leaving them alone, this will console Dean that his father will come back.

»What about when school starts?« Bella wanted to know.

»We'll do what we always do. You'll stay in a motel closest to a school and I'll go to nearby towns, hunting. I'll report back and call as much as I can.«

_'That can't be healthy for the boys, or John.'_ Bella thought. But she felt she didn't know them enough to argue with John about stability in a childs life.

»Okey.« Bella accepted John's plan. »Can we go shopping now?«

All three Winchesters scrunched their faces. Bella smiled, she didn't like shopping either.

»I know. I'll try to be quick.« She soothed them. »But I'd really like a change of clothes and a toothbrush. I'd really like to have a toothbrush and a comb or a hair brush maybe?«

John took mercy on Bella and drove them to a nearby mall. He was suprised at how quickly Bella shopped. She knew her size and took few pairs of jeans, a pile of shirts and tank tops and a pair of sneakers.

Bella even bought Dean a Tshirt he liked and Sammy a toy dinosaur no matter how much John protested.

And frankly after seeing how happy the boys were John was quiet. He never had money to buy them things just because they liked them, he bought what they needed and the cheapest version possible.

John took the boys to the food court when Bella turned to Victorias secret. As much as he wanted to see that, he didn't need those images in his brain, his imagination is doing a hell of a job already.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All the characters are owned by the respective owners (even though they abuse them). **

**Please keep in mind English is not my first language! **

**You may review!**

* * *

The next day John woke early. He slept on the couch all night, a very uncomfortable couch. His back was aching something fierce.

Before making a coffee and breakfast run he looked to the two beds in the room.

Dean was fast asleep, streched on his own bed. Bella and Sam shared a bed. The boys always shared a bed previously and John got the second bed. Now that Bella's here they're gonna have to change the motel room for some kind of apartmant or something like that.

There is no way John could stand all his time sleeping on the couch. He was too big for it and his job was to dangerous, he needed to be rested. And he can't share with the boys, especialy Sam – he kicks and Dean likes to hog the bed and the covers.

Looking back at Sam and Bella's bed John couldn't help but smile. His litlle man was snuggled in Bella's arms. Sam's thin arms wraped aroun her waist, holding her like she was his lifeline.

John heard him last night, Sam had a nightmare. Bella was very quick in calming Sammy down and make him feel safe. John knew now he made the right choice in taking Bella with them. Even if he wasn't so weirdly attracted to her, she was good for them – all of them.

Now all John needed to do is get over this fear of having her close to him.

* * *

By the time he got back with suplies all three other occupants of the motel room were awake.

John has not thought through leaving before the boys woke. When he wakled throug the door Dean was obviously distraught and Sammy was crying his eyes out. John stopped at the middle of the door.

His boys thought he left them.

Dean noticed him first, he ran to him as fast as his legs could.

»See, I told you he wouldn't leave just like that.« Bella stated.

She tried to comfort the boys when they woke up and foud their father gone but they wouldn't listen. All Dean said was: »He promised.« then he was almost catatonic. Sam just cried in her arms soaking her Tshirt.

But Bella _knew_.

She knew John would never leave like this. He would never leave his boys behind, not without even saying goodbye.

»Dad, we thought you left!« Dean confirmed the obvious. John shook his head at Dean.

Dean reminded John so much of him, the kid was just to stubborn for his own good – just like his father.

»I promised you, didn't I?«

»Yeah, you did. But….«

»No buts, son. I told you years ago. Even if I do leave I'll always come back.« John walked to the dining area and put their breakfast on the table and handed Bella her coffee.

Bella nodded at John in thanks.

John sat down on a chair, pulled Deans chair closer to his and took Sam from Bella's lap.

»I will never, ever leave you.« John assured his two boys. He looked Dean in the eyes.

»I never did before and I won't now. Bella being here, taking care of you doesn't change that. You're still my boys. Nothing can change that.« When Dean averted his eyes John took his chin in his hand and turned it toward himself.

»Do you understand that?« John questioned.

And then turned his eyes to Sams. Sammy smiled at John and nodded and John let out a sigh.

At least one of his sons believes him, now he needs to convince the other. If he won't be able to get through to Dean it's going to be a pain leaving on a hunt. The kid will eat himself alive in worry his dad won't come back. John can't hande that thought. Dean already had enough on his plate, he didn't need this to top it off. He needed to be a normal child for once, as normal as he can get.

»Yes, sir.« Came the quiet voice of Dean.

»That's my boy.« John praised and hugged them both to him.

Dean was amazed. This was the second time in two days that dad hugged them and he didn't yell when Dean disobeyed him. Well Dean didn't actually disobey his father but he didn't believe him when he said he'd be back. And not believing in dad is almost the same as disobeying.

»Now that that's settled, let's eat.« Bella encouraged.

After breakfast Bella took the boys outside to play and John researched the haunting case he had nearby.

Lorena Frank was just sixteen when her father brutaly raped and killed her in 1981. She evenged her death, refusing to move on – until now that is. John would have no problem if the girl killed only rapists and murderers, he'd even let her be and cheer her on. But Lorena has lost her ability to see good and bad and now she kills every man that comes in her range of haunting.

He was so wrapped up in his work he didn't even notice the time, so when the three came back inside with dinner he was a bit suprised.

»Is it lunch time?« He asked.

»No, John. It's dinner time.« Bella was appaled. »You've been working since nine, it's almost six now.«

»Oh.« John breathed.

He never got this lost in work. Mostly because the boys didn't let him. He had to pay them some attention, he had to feed them, they asked him questions. Things like that mostly.

But today he had the whole day for work and he did it all.

He managed to do two or three days of work in one, all because he had someone to look after the boys.

Bella smiled, John looked so confused but satisfied. She was sure he did what he had to do in this time she distracted the boys.

»Come on, lets clean this table and lets eat. You must be starving. Have you eaten anything?«

John shook his head. He didn't even think about eating before, but now that she mentioned it he was starving.

»Thought so.« Bella snorted.

She turned to the boys that were already sitting at the table that John was now hastily colecting his papers from.

»Why don't you boys go wash up for dinner, you're filthy.«

»Belly showed us bees and bumbblebees.« Sammy started talking when they sat down. »The bumbblebees are fat. Really big! And Belly said that bees and bumbblebees have the same poison. Did you know that daddy? Belly knows alot of things about bees and things outside. Did you know daddy that bees make honey, I didn't know that. But Dean did. Dean's smart.«

John laughed at his youngest ramble.

Sam was always the one that talked in the family, niether John or Dean talked that much. To be honest, no one John ever knew talked as much as Sam could when he was excited.

»That's good, buddy. What else did you do?« He questioned Dean, eager to hear what his older son thought of Bella and her excursion in nature.

Dean swalowed first and looked to Bella who was smiling gently over the sight they made.

»It was fun.« Dean finaly said. »Different.«

Bella raised an eyebrow. »Different how?« She questioned.

John put his fork down, he wanted to know how today was different from the other times that the boys were outside alone.

»It just.« Dean struggled to find the words to describe today.

»I mean, I knew about the bees and honey thing, they taught us in school. But to see it happening in real life and not on pictures. It was interesting and I learned alot. And even some things I already knew, I was now reminded of them and saw them differently.« Dean nodded. »Yes, that was different.«

»I liked it.« He added shyly.

»I'm glad you liked it.« Bella smiled.

»Me too son.« John smiled at Dean and Sam. »So you have no problem staying with Bella tonight, so I can take care of a thing?«

»No, daddy. We'll take good care of Belly.« Sam exclaimed immediately.

Dean though was more hesitant. Bella sighed, she thought they were over this.

»You're leaving tonight?« Dean asked.

»Dean.« John tried to pacify him.

»But usualy you don't leave the same day we arive. You stay for a day or two.«

John snickered. _'So that was Deans problem'_ he thought.

»Yes. That is true. But usualy I don't have a whole day for research, so I have to make our trips longer. Today I had a whole day of peace and I did the job I had to here. Now I have to go and do my job out there.«

»Oh.« Dean breathed.

»Yes, Oh. Do you understand now?« John wanted to know.

He wanted no missunderstandigs right now. Not now when their relationship was so rocky. Dean never questioned John before. But now that Bella was here, Dean felt a bit insicure of the promises his father makes.

Not that he ever broke one. But he never brought someone with them either.

Dean blushed, he knew his father read him like a book. It wasn't like him to question John this much. He always did what his dad told him. Always. And if John promised he'd be back, then who was Dean to question that?

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All the characters are owned by the respective owners (even though they abuse them). **

**Please keep in mind English is not my first language! **

**You may review!**

* * *

That was the fastest case John ever did to date. He was in and out, like he told Bella. Back at the motel room they were staying at by 1.30.

He did a job that would normaly take two to three days in one.

That was not something John will complain about, maybe now he can take some time off. At least a day or two. Maybe spend them with the boys, or just rest in general. It has been years since John actually took the time for himself. Watch a game or lie on the couch with his feet up, or what sounded the best to him right now – curl up on a couch with the boys, Bella and a bowl of popcorn and watch a movie together.

He smiled at the thought. What was Bella doing to him? To all of them? This was strange. And as soon as he'll be able to John will stop by Missouri and ask her. Maybe she knew something.

John wanted it all.

God, how much he wanted the closnes he and dream Bella had. But the thought of having it and then losing it terrified him more than the thought of never having it at all. Just thinking about loving her, her loving him. Them being happy together with the boys, maybe having another child.

His heart constrictes when he thinks of losing Bella like he lost Mary.

John sees it in his minds eye – Bella pinned to the cielling, burning. On fire.

Their child crying after her, like Sam cried for Mary. And then just like Sam, the baby would gradually forget Bella.

NO! John shook his head to get rid of the cursed images in his mind. He will not let that happen. He will not go through that again. John wouldn't survive that. Not only that, but John couldn't let his kids go through that again.

He looked at her, snuggled to Sammy in a motel bed.

She was so beautiful, so gentle, so loving.

He hated himself and her destiny right there. She deserved so much better.

Better than him.

Better than some shady motel room decorated in the seventies style.

Bella deserved the world in Johns eyes. Just like his boys did. Unfortunately that was not given to them.

If John had a clue where to find the demon that killed Mary and how to kill it, he would try to make Bella and his boys happy. He would retire from hunting. Open a mecanic shop, possibly with Bobby.

Maybe.

But he didn't know where to find it and he couldn't risk Bella like that. He could never give her what she deserved.

So, yes. It was better to let it be. Keep her in arms distance. Even if he wanted nothing more that to hold her, kiss her, love her.

He slept poorly that night.

He was awake in to early hours of the morning, weighing the pros and cons. In the end he fell asleep. Undecided, but conflicted and full of longing.

* * *

Bella woke up by shrill sound.

Siting up confused she looked around trying to find the source of the noise. The noise sounded so familiar.

Her spine straightened and her eyes grew wide. Of course the noise was familiar, it was her phone. She forgot she had it.

How could she miss her phone?

»Where the fuck is it?« She scrambled of the bed following the obnoxious noise.

She felt a pang in her chest when she remembered when she set that annoying ring tone.

It was one day a few months ago. Bella just got the new phone and didn't really check through the instructions and never set a different ring tone. It was the same ring tone that the phone manufacturer set. A quiet one.

That day she didn't hear her phone and Charlie called her. He called her all day, Bella had about thirty missed calls. Her dad almost had a heart attack. He was ready to come to her school to check on her, to see if she was okey.

But it thankfully never came to that. When Bella saw her phone that evening, she called him back and they made an agreement. The agreement to change the ring tone to something Bella will always hear. She was more than willing to accommodate Charlies request.

He was so worried about his daughter, Bella's heart warmed at the love her father had for her, even if her mother didn't.

Speaking of the devil.

When Bella found her phone she was so excited to see she had it, she didn't even check caller ID. And that was stupid.

_'Isabella?'_ The most obnoxious voice ever came through the line.

Bella wished she let it ring. Surely the phone ringing would be less painful than this.

»Renee.« Renee cut of whatever hello Bella had.

_'Where are you Isabella?'_

»Um…. Why?« Bella wanted to know. Renee didn't call her in years, why now. Charlies death meant nothing to her, Bella knew that.

_'Well, I'm with Charlies lawyer and he said you haven't come to see him yet. Why is that, Isabella?'_

»Mom, please stop calling me Isabella. You know it annoys me.« And Renee did know that. Bella despised being called Isabella, just like Renee hated when Bella called her mom.

_'Don't call me that!'_ Renee snapped.

»Then you should call me the way I want to.« Bella proposed amused. »And why should I be with dads lawyer?«

_ 'Charlie was a police officer, he had great life insurance.'_ Renee stated like it was obvious.

Bella could almost hear the DUH implied. Bella was stuned. She knew Renee was a greedy bitch but she never saw this coming.

»Wow.« Bella breathed. »What, you bought the plane ticket as soon as you heard dad died and you went straight to the lawyer? Because dad was a cop and was insured?«

_'Yes'_ Renee said calmly. She didn't see anything wrong with that.

»I don't think dad left you anything.«

_'Why would you think that?'_

»Um… You've been divorced for over twenty years Renee.«

_ 'So what? Charlie loved me. He never got over me.'_

Bella started to laugh.

»Wow! You're insane! You left him. Twenty years ago! I think he did get over you, he was seeing someone as far as I know.«

_'Well even if that's true I'm sure he left you something.'_

»That is highly possible.« Bella alowed.

_'So you'll give me half of the money.'_

»No, I won't.« Bella snapped. She was finaly fed up. »I don't need the money but I sure as fuck won't give a single cent to you. You are the most selfish person I ever met. You digust me! Don't ever call me again!«

Bella ended the call. »Fucking bitch!«

She turned to see three pairs of wide eyes looking at her, she didn't even know they were awake.

Now that she thinks about it, it does seem kind of normal. No one could sleep through that ringing and she wasn't exacly quiet when she was talking with Renee.

»Sorry about that.« She told them.

As much as Bella though she had a right to be pissed off she really was sorry the boys heard her talking like that. And the fact they know it was her mother makes it even worse.

John cleared his throat. »So that was your mother?«

Bella nodded sadly. She couldn't find words right now. She was so angry, so sad and so disappointed at the woman who was suposed to be her mother it was just beyond words.

»I'm sorry.« Was all that John said.

He only heard Bella's side of the conversation, but it was enough for him to decide that Bella was better of without that woman.

Bella's eyes surveyed the room quickly not meeting anyones gaze. She didn't want to see the pity in their eyes and she sure as hell didn't want them to see the tears in hers.

»Boys I apologize for my language. You shouldn't have heard that.« She said to the door.

Bella cleared her throat, she was bearly keeping it together.

»Uh, I'm… I'm gonna go to get breakfast.« She was already half way through the room. »If that's alright with you?«

Never looking at John or waiting for an answer Bella opened the door and left the room. Though she was sorry immediately when she heard Sam ask John if she'll be back. Yet she didn't have the strength to go back right now, she couldn't even wait to hear what John aswered. She took off running as soon as the door was closed.

She found a bench under a tree in a small park. Collapsing on it Bella finally let out all the anger and the hurt she'd been keeping for all these years. After crying for almost fourty five minutes, Bella calmed down. She felt better now. Calmer, lighter more free.

She didn't need that kind of a person in her life. Renee never did anything for Bella, never. She only though about herself- and now it's time for Bella, she won't let Renee spoil this for her.

Bella felt threatened. She felt that Renee would be threat to Bellas relationship with the Winchesters. And Bella will not alow that to happen.

Whatever this pull was that she had to John it obviously extended to his children.

Bella knew the Winchesters for two days and she already loved them.

All of them.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All the characters are owned by the respective owners (even though they abuse them). **

**Please keep in mind English is not my first language! **

**You may review!**

* * *

»I'm sorry your mommy's mean.« Sam said as soon as Bella's foot steped in the room.

Bella droped her head and sighed. »You know Sam, so am I.«

She searched John's eyes. Something happened while she was gone, Bella just knew it.

John inclined his head to the kichentte and Bella followed him there.

»What happened?« Bella asked biting her lip.

John was discracted by the teeth in her soft lip for a second or two.

He cleared his troat. »Uh…. Sam asked me if all mothers were like that.«

Bella's jaw droped. Out of all the things she imagined, that was not one of them. That just won't do, not at all.

»Don't worry. I explained to him that some people aren't good parents. He acepted that somewhat. I think.«

Bella nodded. On the outside she looked calm and collected but in reality Bella really wanted to strangle Renee, now more then ever.

»You know guys, most mommys love their children.« Bella said durring breakfast.

Dean nodded. He remembered how it felt to be held by his mom, how she kissed him, tucked him in at night, soothed him when he had a nightmare. Sam just stared at Bella.

He didn't remember his mother and he didn't watch the kids at school with their moms. He asked his dad a long time ago why he didn't have a mom and when John explained he never asked again. It was just one of those things that just were.

But somehow inside himself Sam resented the other children. They had their moms and Sam didn't. And he didn't want to see it.

»Are you sure?«

»Of course, Sam.« Bella asured him.

»How do you know that?« Sam questioned her. »I mean if your mom's mean why do you think others aren't?«

Bella let out a breath of air. »Well I saw other moms. And my mother wasn't all that bad.«

As Sam, Dean and even John looked at her incredulously she smiled.

»Renee had her days. I remember times we had fun actually. Sure she wasn't all motherly but she was a fun friend to have.«

John snorted. _'How can she say that and look like she actually means it?'_

»But you needed a mother.« He stated.

»Yes, sometimes I wished she was more responsible.« She stopped talking as she saw John staring her down.

»Okey, fine. I wish she was more a mom then a friend but that didn't happen, so I took what I had and made the best of it.«

»Kind of like your boys.« She wispered to John.

John paled. She was right. She was completley right.

But there was nothing that he could do about it right now. He had to get rid of the evil that was out for his family first. Until then his boys will have to do what Bella did – make the most of it.

* * *

That evening Bella had her first dream. A dream about a past life she lived. In it was John.

Her husband Jonathan, he loved her so. And she loved him equaly. But she was promised to another, a face familiar to Bella. But it was so far away and so blurry that she couldn't recognize him.

Jonathan was ripped from Isabelle by war. They were married for only two months before Jonathan was killed in action. Isabelle couln't live with the pain and died from a broken heart few months after her beloved husband.

That was how their lives always ended - one or the other died and the one left behind soon followed.

Bella woke drenched in sweat, gasping for air.

The pain, the pain of losing her husband it was so real. It hurt so much.

A sob escaped her and woke John.

»Are you okey?« He asked her, worry clear in his voice.

Another sob was all he got for an answer.

He slowly got up from the couch and approched her. If she was still having a nightmare he didn't want to scare her even more.

»Bella?« He spoke gently when he kneeled by her side. She didn't respond until he reached and took her hand. Then she launched herself to him sobing loudly.

John was so suprised by Bella's body weight they both fell on the floor. There he lay on the floor with Bella on top of him crying and holdin onto him like he was her life line. John didn't know what to do, what to say to calm her down.

»Dad. Is Bella okey?« Dean asked from his bed.

As John looked up he noticed Sams worried head hanging from the bed Bella was sleeping in. John barely had enough strenght to smile at him.

After all the things he saw, after all the things he did and after all the people he lost John has never felt this hopeless.

»She's fine.« He asurred his sons. »She just had a nightmare. Go back to sleep.«

Then he rolled Bella off him as much as he could with her griping his neck so tight he could barely breathe and stood up with Bella in his arms taking her to his couch. At least this way the boys would be able to sleep. He hoped.

»Shhhhh. It's okey.« He soothed Bella when he sat down and placed her in his lap. »I got you. You're safe.«

That helped nothing to calm Bella, her tears were hot on Johns neck pouring down the front of his shirt. Her arms so tight around him John was afraid she'd hurt herself.

He started to rock her like he did Sam and Dean when they were still babies and running his hand down her hair.

»It's okey, baby. I have you. I won't let anyone hurt you, baby. I promise.« He whispered in Bella's ear over and over again while he rocked her.

It took him quite some time to calm her or she calmed herself he didn't know. But she was quiet, it was all that mattered to John. Only sound coming from Bella now was harsh quick breaths and an occasional sob.

John kissed the top of her head when he heard her breathing even out.

He stood with her in his arms again and took her back to her and Sams bed.

As he placed her down Sam immediately rolled over and cuddled to Bella, never once opening her eyes she smiled, wraped her arms around Sammy and kissed his hair.

John smiled above them.

His was resolve breaking more by each minute he was with them, with her.

He needed to get away from her. At least for a little while.

Tomorrow he'll find a new case.

Tomorrow they will move on to another city.

Tomorrow.

But today he swooped down and pressed a tender kiss to Bellas forehead.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All the characters are owned by the respective owners (even though they abuse them). **

**Please keep in mind English is not my first language!**

** You may review!**

**HAPPY EASTER GIRLS! LOVE YOU!**

* * *

John was already awake and reading newspapers with coffee and breakfast by his side when Dean, Sam and Bella woke up.

The boys were smart enough they didn't speak of the nightmare in the morning. When they had a nightmare they never wanted to talk about it either and their father always said they needed to deal with them on their own. So they let Bella deal with it on her own too.

But Bella didn't know how to deal with that kind of a dream.

If it was a nightmare, she could probably convince herself it was just a dream. But it wasn't.

Bella had never had a dream so vivid. Everything felt so real. She felt every touch, every kiss.

She was so happy when the dream people got married.

And when Jonathan died. God when Bella saw the uniformed men standing at the door she felt the crippling sadness, the grief of losing her husband.

There was _no way_ that that was just a dream.

»What are you doing?« She asked John as her and the boys sat down to have breakfast.

»Looking for a case.« Was Johns tense answer.

Bella was confused. Did she say something last night when she was dreaming of him? Was he angry at her for something she did? She didn't know but she let him be. She didn't have the energy to interrogate John.

After a day filled with tension and silence Bella finally put the boys to bed and she was free.

»I'm gonna go for a walk.« She told John.

John nodded. »We're leaving for Billings tomorrow.«

»Montana?«

»Yes.«

»Okay.« Bella said and left the room.

She had no idea what was going on with him today and for once she didn't care. She felt she had enough problems of her own to handle without adding in Johns.

When Bella found the same bench she sat and cried on the day before she fished the phone out of her pocket and dialed the only person she wanted to talk to right at that moment.

_ 'Hello.'_ Victoria answered.

»My dad is dead and I think I'm going insane.« Bella said instead of a greeting.

_'What?'_

»My dad, he died.«

_'How?'_ Victoria wanted to know.

»A ghost killed him. That thing he saw in his house, it was a ghost.« Bella choked out.

When there was nothing but silence coming from the other side Bella wondered. »Did you know?«

_ 'That your house is haunted?'_

»That it exists.«

_'I knew but it's so rare that…'_

»But it's not!« Bella cut in.

_ 'What do you mean. Of course it is. I mean I only saw one and I've been around for some time.'_

»NO.« Bella sobed. »It's not rare. There are people – hunters. They go around killing ghosts and vampires and werewolves.«

_ 'How do you know that?'_

»I'm with this guy and he's one.«

_'A hunter?'_

Bella nodded forgeting Vicky couldn't see her.

_ 'Bella, I'm sorry.'_ Victoria said after listening to Bellas sniffles for a few minutes. She felt really bad. But in all honesty she really never thought about warning Bella about the others, thinking she'd never meet them. A mistake on Victorias part, Bella attracts trouble like a flame attracts a moth.

»It's not your fault.« She felt guilty for yelling at Vicky.

_'Why do you think you're going crazy?'_ Victoria asked. _'Of grief? Because that will pass.'_

»No. I mean yes, I'm sad but that's not it.«

_'Then what?'_

Again Victorias question was met with silence. _'You can tell me Bella, you know I'd never judge you.'_

»I don't know. I had this dream.«

_'About?'_

»This man. A man I'm traveling with. He saved me from the house, when dad died. The hunter.«

Victoria wanted to yell at Bella _so_ badly she almost bit her tounge off. What was Bella thinking running off with a guy she didn't know?

_'Aha?'_ Was all she could get out of her mouth.

»And I know this will sound crazy but last night I dreamt about him and me. We were married. But in a different time. I… I think it was the world war. The first one, I think.«

Now Victoria was stuned speachless. No longer did she want to yell at Bella, now she wanted to know everything.

_'How do you figure it was the first war?' _

»By the dress I was wearing when I opened the door.«

_ 'Who did you open the door for? Your husband? You do know it's supposed to be the other way around? He should open you doors.'_

»No.« Bella cried. »The officers came.«

_ 'What?'_

»Jonathan was in the navy. The submarine he was on was sunk. He died.«

Bella was sobbing again, holding herself together with her arm pressed against her chest. She felt her heart breaking.

_'Is that his name? Jonathan?'_

»No.« Bella shook her head. »His name is John. And in the dream he called me Isabelle.«

_ 'Does he call you by your full name now?'_

»No. I don't think I even told him. I introduced myself as Bella, you know this.«

_'Look try to get over this. It could be just a dream but I'll snoop around a bit. I'll see what I'll find out.'_

»How do I get over this? I feel like someone ripped my heart out of my chest.«

_ 'I don't know.'_ Victoria admited.

»It was so real, Vicky. I never had a dream like this. Never. I felt like I was diying with them.«

_ 'Oh sweetie.'_ Victoria felt so bad for her friend. She wanted to help Bella so much but there was nothing she could do.

Bella sighed and wiped her eyes and nose.

»On other news – Renee caught the first flight to Forks to see dads lawyer.«

_ 'Huh?'_ Victoria was confused. What business could Renee have with Charlies lawyer? As far as Victoria remembered Bellas parents were divorced for years.

»Yeah. She was sure dad left her a fortune.«

Vicky snorted on the other side.

»I know. I told her that too.«

_ 'Yeah? What did she say to that?'_ Vicky asked, she would bet the clothes off her back that Renee was not happy with that.

»She assumed that if dad didn't leave her any money I'd give her some.«

_ 'You're kidding?'_

»Unfortunatley no, I'm not.«

_ 'Oh my god!'_ Victoria exclaimed. _'You said no, right?'_

»Of course I said no! I may be going insane, but I'm not stupid. I told her not to call me ever again.«

_'You're not going insane. I told you I'd look into it. And you did the right thing by writing off Renee.'_

»Are you sure?«

Victoria didn't know what she should be sure about either cutting off Renee or Bella not being insane. She didn't care, she was sure either way.

_'Yes!'_

»Thank you Vicky.«

_'Don't. You're my friend. That's what I'm here for.'_

_ 'Ill call you as soon as I find something. Okay?'_

»Yeah.« Bella nodded. »I should probably go back, we leave tomorrow and I need to get some sleep.«

_ 'Take care of yourself, you hear me?'_

»Yea. You too.«

Bella hung up and slowly walked back to the motel. She felt a bit better but she still felt that emptines in her chest.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and leave a review!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All the characters are owned by the respective owners (even though they abuse them). Please keep in mind English is not my first language!**

**You may review!**

* * *

Since that day Bella slept poorly, always afraid to dream and somehow longed for the dreams to come. Those dreams were all she had of John now – the dreams and the boys. Since that night in Spokane when Bella had her firs dream John has been incredebly cold to her, distant. He rarely talked to her, days could pass without him saying a word.

It was killing Bella, John has ignored her now for almost a month and a half.

So when he asked her to stay with him and talk one evening after the boys were in bed Bella was so suprised she couldn't answer him, she just stood there stunned.

»Bella.« John started. Bellas heart leaped hearing her name coming out of his mouth after so long. »I have a new case.«

Bella felt all the exitment leave her. She hoped this was somehow connected to them, to the dreams that were plueging her. How wrong she was. Of course this was about a case, it always was.

»This one is serious.«

»Okay?« Bella didn't know what he wanted from her. They had a deal, Bella will not go breaking it. It was time he got more dificult cases, she knew.

»Do you know how to handle a weapon?«

»Yeah. Dad was a cop and he loved to hunt.«

»Good, I'll leave you a gun and a knife so you can deffed yourself and the boys.«

»Okay.« Bella wished she had something smarter to say but she didn't. John was slowly breaking her heart and he didn't even know it.

»This thing I'm going after it's a Shtriga.«

»A what now?« That was a word Bella hasn't heard before.

»A Shtriga, it's a creature. It looks human unles it's feeding.«

»Feeding?« Bella asked wide eyed.

»Yes. It feeds mostly on children, on their life essence.« He smiled gently at Bella's look of horror. It was so hard for him to stay away from her but he needed to do it. He couldn't lose her. He would rather have her near him, arms lenght but alive than let her closer and watch her die. »It can only be killed when it's feeding and when shot with consecrated iron rounds, otherwise it's immortal.«

»Are the boys in danger?«

»Given who their father is, the boys are always in danger…«

»I meant from this thing, John.« Bella couldn't believe John could joke about this. It wasn't until she looked in his eyes did she notice that he was serious. Even though John was smiling his eyes told another story – the boys were in danger.

»I can't tell for sure, Bella. It's in town so _every_ child is in danger. I just want to make sure you guys are safe.«

Bella nodded. »Do you know who it is?«

»What do you mean?«

»Well, you said it looks human so I'm guessing it's acting human too. And what do humas do to survive?« She hastily added. »Well, most humans.«

John shook his head, he didn't see where Bella was going with this.

»They get jobs, John.« Bella pointed the obvious.

John paled, he didn't think of that. Not many monsters John hunted went to work.

»Ah, now you get it.« Bella smiled. »And if it is true what you said, that it's going after children it has to work somewhere where there's alot of children. Like a school, nursery, hospital someting like that.«

»You could be right.«

»Yeah, I could be.« Bella nodded. »And if you think small places like this check on their imploes, you'd be wrong.«

John looked at her puzzled.

»You remember the vampire coven I told you about?«

»Yes.« That was a stupid question, John will never forget that. He could never forget that Bella was so stupid to put herself in danger by dating a vampire, no matter how young she was.

»Yeah, the coven leader. Carlisle, he worked in the hospital. He was a doctor, a surgeon, I think.«

John was paler than the wall. He never imagined there could be a vampire working in a hospital. It send chills down his spine.

» I know, right.« Bella never put much thought in Carlisle working in a hospital. She even admired him for it. Now that she was taking care for Dean and Sam who were slowly becoming like her own children she shruddered at the thought.

To think all it was needed was a second of losing self control and someone could die. And then he would have to cover up that death if someone saw him draining anyone. Soon enough the whole hospital could be dead.

»This one is gonna be hard.« John sighed.

He had no idea how right he was when he said those words. The Shtriga went through children like wildfire. One after another the kids ended up in the hospital pneumonia. It was driving John insane but somehow he never could get the thing.

And after a week of searching and he still had nothing he brought his wery bones to the apartment they were renting.

Bella was having a wonderful evening. She and the boys played pictonary after dinner and then they fell asleep watching Spongebob. Now the boys were in bed and Bella was enjoying a glass of red wine with one of her favorite movies – Pretty Woman.

She would never admit it but she was getting a bit tipsy. She didn't drink in some time and now this big glass was almost too much. She stumbled to the bathroom to wash her face.

When she came back something felt strange. Nothing actually changed in the room as Bella looked around it. The wine and the glass were still on the coffee table, the movie still running. Everything seemed okay but Bella felt something was wrong.

She was just about to attribute the weirdnes to the wine she drank when she noticed the door to the boys room was closed. And Bella always, always left the door ajar.

Grabing the gun John gave her Bella creeped to the room. Opening the door she saw the most horrific sight she ever imagined.

There above Sam was a creature hanging. If John didn't tell her what it was named Bella would say it was a Dementor. It looked just like those things from the Harry Potter movie.

Bella gasped and the creature looked up. The face was even more ugly that Bella thought possible. She shot it before it could run away and the Shtriga fell to the floor.

Running to check on a now crying Sammy Bella saw that Dean was also crying. Probably of fear that something happened to his baby brother and not the shock of the gun being fired. Maybe it was both, Bella didn't know.

»Sammy!« She gasped in relief when she had him in her arms. »Are you okay, sweetie?«

Sammy nodded in Bella's chest. The poor thing must have been so scared. Bella couldn't even imagine being four years old and seeing a monster.

Sudenly Bella was pulled from Sam and pushed to the floor. Looking up there was that same ugly face that was hovering over Sam just minutes ago.

Bella could hear Dean and Sam screaming in fear, crying her name but the all the strenght she had was leaving her. She felt herself slipping away.

Just then John walked in the room and Bella saw him with the corner of her eye. Whatever the connection Bella and John shared was it gave her new power. She raised the gun with her new found strenght and pressed it to the Shtriga's forehead.

The gun fired and the creature collapsed on top of Bella. The incredible heat seeping through her clothes was the last thing Bella remembered.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All the characters are owned by the respective owners (even though they abuse them). Please keep in mind English is not my first language!**

**You may review!**

**I'll read you on monday girls. I'm going on a short vacation with no internet access!**

* * *

John closed the door to his car when he heard a shot. Abandoning everything he had in his duffle he grabed his gun and ran to the apartment, panic bubbling inside him.

All fight left him and for the first time ever he froze when he saw the exact thing he was hunting hovering over Bella, a string of white coming from her mouth in to the creatures.

Another gun shot sounded through the room leaving John's ears ringing and it woke him from his frozen state.

Bella was lying on the floor by the bed with her eyes closed and the Shtriga was melting on top of her. John strode towards her and kicked the thing off of Bella.

Crouching down, listening to his kids crying and reaching over to check if Bella was still alive couldn't take more than a few seconds but to John it felt like years.

When he felt a slow and steady pulse under Bella's jaw he let out a sob of relief. _'She'll be fine, she'll be fine, she'll be fine'_ was going through his head.

»Dad?« Dean crouched next to him.

Looking up from Bella John could see Dean crying. He couldn't remember the last time Dean cryed.

»She'll be fine.« John croaked out the words that were repeating in his head. »She'll be fine.«

He took Bella in his arms and layed her down next to Sammy in their bed. The apartment they were renting was small, bigger then a motel room but small all the same. It had a tiny living area with a living room and a kitchen cramped together, two even smaller bedrooms and a bathroom. Bella had the option of sleeping in the living room on the couch which was suprisingly comfortable but opted on sleeping with Sam. Bella said she loved to snuggle with him at night.

»Are you sure she'll be okay?« Sammy asked his little face wet with tears.

John nodded going to the bathroom to wet a rag.

»She looks so pale.« Dean said in worry when John came back.

»What happened?«

»I don't know.«

»We were sleeping. And then there was scratching on the window.« Dean sniffled. »The window opened but I was so scared. I'm sorry dad.«

John was appaled by the shame on Deans face. He had nothing to be ashamed of. This was all John's fault, he never should have put this kind of a burden on Dean's fragile littlt shoulders. He was just a boy.

»That's understandable son.« He put his hand on Dean's shoulder and draged him closer. »What then?«

»That…. That thing came in and it went straight to Sammy's bed. Dad the door closed by itself.«

Dean was getting hysterical. He knew the monsters that his dad hunted were those from horror movies but he has never seen one before.

»And then it leaned down to Sammy's face and then Bella came in and shot it. It fell down and Bella asked Sam if he was okay and then the monster grabed her and pulled her down.«

Dean was sobbing now in ernest. »Then…. Then a mist came from her mouth and she was so scared. I could see it on her face. Her eyes were so big. But then she got real angry and she shot it. Then it melted and you came to kick it off.«

John already knew that last part. He was standing frozen at the doorway when it happened.

»It's okay to be scared, son.« John told Dean but looked at both of his children while he said than. »Everyone is scared in some point of their life, even me. With the thing you've seen bigger and a lot tougher men would shake in their boots. There's no shame in being scared boys it's what you do with that fear that matters. Do you understand me?«

Both boys nodded and John ran the wet cloth over Bella's face again. Her eyelids flutterd.

»Ugh… What happened?« She asked groggily.

»The Shtriga attacked you.« John explained.

»Sammy!«

John pushed her back down when Bella's whole body lurched upwards. »Sam's fine. Look.«

Bella looked at the boy sitting next to her on the bed, she turned her head to find Dean and when she found them both safe and sound she let out a sigh a relief.

»Thank god.« She reached her arms to them. »Come here.«

Bella hugged both boys to her, Dean looked at his dad embaressed but John only smiled.

John felt guilty as hell.

All of the thing he did, helping people, all the good he did when he got rid of evil, it didn't outweigh the bad he did to his boys. Denying them a loving parent was the worst thing John ever did in his life.

Sam and Dean fell asleep in Bella's arms so she needed John's help wiht extracting herself out of bed without waking them. They needed to talk and it would be better if they could talk in peace.

As soon as the door closed behind her Bella found herself pinned to it John's big hand in her hair and his lips franticly seaching hers. Bella was shocked at first but recovered quickly and returned the kiss, stepping to the tips of her toes to reach. Her arms wraping around John's neck pulling him closer.

John slid his hand slowly down the length of Bella's body enjoying the curves he found he reached her waist he stopped, his hand felt huge on her small body and pulled her even closer. There was no space between them whatsoever.

Swiping his thumb over her tummy, lifting her shirt with it to feel the skin under it John's blood boiled. He relesed her waist and grabed her thigh, almost violently yanking it up and wraping it around his hip.

Bella let out a gasp when she felt him at her core, her head falling back on the door. John's lips never stopped their assult. When Bella tore her lips away from his he followed the path of her jaw to her ear and then down her neck to her breasts, stopping occasionally to nip or lick at her skin.

One look in to eachothers eyes was all it took for them to become even more desperate. They riped clothes from eachother in a haste and when John lifted Bella, pressed her back to the door and pushed himself inside her they both felt complete.

As soon as they were connected in the most intimate way the need inside them calmed. They no longer felt that desperate need, nothing violent left in them all they felt now was happines, tendernes. Love.

Locking with Bella's eyes John wondered how he could ever live without this, without her. Knowing Bella's thoughts were pretty much the same, thinking that nothing has ever felt like this. And nothing ever could replace this.

Tenderly caressing Bella's face with his hand John moved inside her, bringing her closer and closer to climax. He kissed her long and gently as she climaxed taking him with her.

Never once breaking their connection he carried Bella to his room and layed her down on his bed kissing her and eventually making love to her again.

Bella couldn't believe this happened. Finally after weeks and weeks of tention, longing and just pure want John finaly made the move. She was begining to think he will ignore her forever.

Bella has never felt happier than she did the morning after.

She slept longer than usualy, being exhausted from the night with John and the confrontation with the Shtriga, rolling over she saw that the bed on John's side was empty.

She smiled and shook her head. She slept so long the boys were already awake, she could hear them talking and laughing in the living room, sounds of SpongeBob coming through the door.

Bella dressed in one of John's T-shirt because her sleep clothes got left behind last night. She hoped to god that John picked them up and not the boys.

»Morning boys.«

»Bella!« Dean exclaimed and they both ran to her and hugged her. »How are you feeling?«

»I'm fine, guys. Really.« Bella assured them.

»I was scared.« Sam whispered to her.

Bella nodded. »I was scared to. I think we all were.«

»Where's your father?«

»He left.« Dean said with a shrug.

Bella's whole life crashed down around her, realising that John wasn't in the apartment.

»Did he say where and when he'll be back?« Bella asked grasping straws of hope.

Dean shook his head, his eyes never leaving the TV. »Don't know. He left a note that he had to go and to stay here in the meantime.«

»Oh.« Bella breathed. »I'm gonna take a shower. Be good.« Her heart was breaking but she needed to be strong for the boys. _'How could I be so stupid?'_ She locked herself in the bathroom and cried under the shower._ 'What will I do now?'_ She aked herself _'I can't just leave. I love them. I love him.'_ The last tought just made her sob more.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All the characters are owned by the respective owners (even though they abuse them). Please keep in mind English is not my first language!**

**You may review!**

**A long chapter for you :)**

* * *

John couldn't sleep. He needed to know what this thing between him and Bella was. Now more than ever. He couldn't believe his control snapped. How could he make love to her when he knew how dangerous it will be for her to be with him. It was bad enough if demons found out that she was with them but if they knew what she meant to John. John shuddered, he didn't want to imagine.

But he can't let her go now, he won't.

Remembering he left his bag in the car he silently got out of bed and looked down at Bella.

»I'll come back to you.« He kissed her softly.

He sneaked back to gather their clothes. He didn't think Bella would appreciate it if he left her panties to be seen by the boys. He left a note and left the appartment.

John was more than half way to Missouri's place when the thought hit him full force. _'I could have called. Why did I have to come all the way here? Dear god, what will Bella think? I snuck out in the middle of the night like an asshole!'_

»Fuck!« John hit the stearing wheel repeatedly.

He hated the thought that Bella will be chrushed, he wanted to turn around go back and just hold her. But he couldn't. Something told him he needed to get to Missouri, so that's what he'll do. He'll beg Bella for forgivnes later.

Something was wrong, John could feel it. Everytime he wisited Missouri in the past she always waited for him outside. Always. When he asked her if she always stood outside just in case Missouri laughed and told John she could see the future. John was sceptical at first but in time he started to believe it.

And today there was no Missouri in the front yard indicating something was wrong.

_'If anything ever happens to me, open my mailbox. I'll leave you a message inside.'_ John remembered what Missouri told him a year or so ago.

He carefuly creeped to the mailbox cringing when it squeaked loudly when he opened it. He smiled. Inside the mailbox was a knife, it's blade was inscribed with symbols and a handle from what John assumed was bone. With the knife was a note from Missouri.

_'John! This is an ancient demon-killing knife of the Kurds. It can kill everything. I know you were hoping to find the Colt but I found this and I want you to have it. You have been a dear friend to me. We are waiting for you in my living room. M.'_

John was confused. What was all this? Was the knife equivalent to The Colt? Missouri seemed to think so. And what did _'We're waiting in the living room mean'_? As far as John knew Misouri lived alone.

He took the knife and held it tightly in his hand. Holding it felt somehow right to John, almost like what he felt with Bella. Like puzzle pieces that conected.

He entered the house inconspicuously. Everything was quiet so far. Walking down the hallway to the living room John couldn't help but feel nervous. What's waithing for him on the other side of that door?

»John. Come on. Stop playing around. I don't have time for this.« Missouri's voice startled him when he grabed the doorknob.

Opening the door he saw Missouri sitting in the only chair available all the other furniture was gone. Looking around John thought _'This is strange. What the hell is going on?'_ But he didn't talk. Something still didn't feel right to him.

Finally looking up at Misouri's face John realised what was going on.

»You're not Missouri.«

»Took you long enough.« Missouri's eyes turned yellow.

John swalowed the lump in his throat. »You're…. You're the one…«

»Yes. I'm the one.« The demon laughed cruelly. »You can't even say it.«

»You killed Mary!« John screamed at the demon.

The demon smirked. »I did.«

»Why?«

»Mary made a deal with me.«

»What kind of a deal?« John asked. He wanted to lunge at the demon but he saw the demon trap under the rug and he didn't want to cross it yet afraid the demon would somehow get away if he did. And John saw the demon trap was one of the more complicated ones. This one was the one that forced the demon to tell the truth while they're traped inside.

»Your life for Sam.«

Johns blood turned to ice. »What about Sam?«

»He's important to me.« The demon tried to avoid answering.

»Why? Why is Sam important?« John snapped.

The demon obviously struggled from the force that was making him tell the truth. »He's Lucifers vessel.«

»What?« John asked stuned all fight leaving him. _'How could Mary do this?'_

Laughter rang through the room. The demon was enjoying seeing John run down.

»Did Mary know this?«

»No. Mary just knew that I wanted entry to your house.« Demon answered.

»How are you here?« John asked. He wanted to know how the demon managed to trap itself in here.

»There was a disturbance in my plans. And then the knife that is now in your hand went missing. A source told me Missouri Mousley found it, that she intended to give it to you. I came to stop her.«

John shook his head. He couldn't understand how it got traped if he came to kill her.

»She tricked me!« The demon yelled angrily. »She is a psychic, I never had one before. I wanted to know what she knew. She's stronger than I expected, took control of her body long enough to bring me in here.«

John laughed. »She knew you were coming! She left me a note and the knife before you came.«

The demon nodded.

»Why would Lucifer need a vessel? Is he coming up?" _'Is hell starting a war?'_

»We intended to relese him from his cage.«

John caught the 'we' and 'intended'. »We who?«

»Me and another demon.«

»What demon?«

»Her name is Lilith. She's the first.«

»The first demon?« _'Could this get any worse?'_ John asked himself.

»Yes.«

»And what did you mean with Intended?«

»The plan won't come in to play until Sam is older, an adult.«

»Why?« John growled at the demon. If they meant to do this when Sam was an adult that meant they'll never have a life they deserve. Not the boys and not John with Bella.

» A demon girl would seduce Sam to drink demon blood, make him believe he was helping people by exorcising demons with his powers. The more he'd use his powers the stronger he would get and more blood he would need. It wouldn't take long to get him addicted and then he would be under our control.«

John swalowed a few times, trying hard to push back down the bile that rose fom his stomach. »You're speaking in a hypotheses.«

The demons eyes shot to Johns.

John smirked. »You said would to much. Does that mean none of this will happen?«

»Well you are going to kill me, aren't you?« The demon snarled.

John nodded. »Soon.«

"Than that is obviously the end of our plans." Deamon said sullenly.

»Why did you kill Mary if all you wanted was Sam?«

»She got in the way. Collateral damage.« It smirked. »She wasn't yours to have, you know that now.«

John narowed his eyes to the demon. »What do you mean?«

»Oh, don't play stupid. It's highly unbecoming. I knew when I first saw you, when you came in the room. You met her again, didn't you?«

John was stunned. Was the demon talking about Bella. Did it know what the conection between them was. And what did it mean 'you met her again'? Did that mean his dreams were true?

»Ah, there we go. You see. You do know who I'm talking about.«

»What about her?« John snarled.

»She's your soulmate.« The demon smirked cruelly. »What's her name this time? Anabell, Belladona, Isabell? It's always some bell or other.«

John collapsed on the floor. »My soulmate. The dreams, they're real?«

»Of course they are real. What, did you think you made her up?«

»But…. But….But….« John for the first time ever didn't know what to say. His brain stopped working.

»But, yes. Hmmm. You two were actualy amusing to watch. Every lifetime you meet, you fall in love and then you die. One after the other.«

»Why? Why do we die?« John croacked.

»Well, I don't know it's different everytme. Once she died durring chilbirth with the baby still inside her, then there was a time she got run over by a horse, then the time you died at war.« The demon said cheerfully.

»But we both die?«

»It's called _soulmates_ for a reson. And she always was smarter than you, she'd already know why you both die.«

John thought this through, it was hard thinking when he had all this new shocking information in his brain.

»You're soulmates!« The demon snapped at him. »You die from a broken heart if the other dies or rejectes you!«

John's eyes widened from the last part. _'Will Bella think I rejected her?'_ Were his frantic thoughts. _'I have to get back as soon as I can!'_

»I had a plan, you know. To keep you appart, it was fool proof. Only I obviously trusted a fool.« The demon now realising there's no way out of this and they do say missery loves company.

»Yeah, what kind of plan? And what fool?«

»You're stronger when you love eachother, you and your soulmate.« The demon spat out the word love like it was poison. »That's how I knew you met her. You're different, stronger then when I last saw you.«

»The plan.« John pressed.

»The plan was to keep you appart.«

»You said that! How?«

»I made a deal with a cupid, he put you and Mary together. I wanted to see what kind of children would come out of that union. A long line of hunters from the Campbells and the men of letters on your side. And it kept you away from her.«

John stored the information he got from the demon about Marys family and his own away to proces later. Now he wanted to know about him and Bella.

»And then I made a deal with an eager teenage vampire. He wanted her and I didn't, so I let him have her.«

The demon started laughing hysterically and then abruptly stopped the eyes changing back from the bright yellow to dark brown eyes of Missouri Mosley.

»Stop stallin' boy and just kill it!« She snapped at John. »You know everything now!«

John shook his head. »I can't kill it. If I kill the demon, I'll kill you with it.«

»I know John, I'm ready.«

»But…«

»No buts! I knew from the moment I met you that this is the way it's supposed to be.« Missouri smiled at him. »I came to terms a long time ago. This was my purpose in life – to help you find your soul mate and kill the demon.«

»I couldn't help you find her but I knew you'd find her without me just fine. The demon was another story. I had to lure it to me so you could kill him. Otherwise he would haunt you and your family forever.« Missouri nodded. »You remeber what I told you? That day you left Lawrence?«

John did remember. _'I know that the pain you feel right now is to great for you to see that you haven't lost everything. But you still have your children and somewhere she is waiting for you. And when you find her don't let her go.'_ He nodded.

»I remember.« He rasped.

»Good, good. Whatever you do, don't let her go. You deserve to be happy. Both of you.«

They stared at eachother for a few seconds.

»Boy! I can't keep it away forever. You have to do this now!«

John was shaking his head, he never killed a person before, much less a friend. He didn't want to do this but he knew he had to.

»You have to!« Missori yelled at him. »Do it! Then go. No one must know you were here. Please, John! I can't hold on much longer!«

John steeled himself and strode to Missouri in to the devils trap.

»I'm sorry.« He said softly right before he plunged the knife in Missouri's heart.

There was orange light, Misourri's eyes flickered back to yellow for a second and then it was over. The demon was dead. John's wish has come true, he got revenge over his wifes murder. Yet somehow it didn't bring him the satisfaction he always immagined.

All he wanted now was to be with his boys and Bella.

He cleaned all evidence that he was in the house and drove away from the town where he lost his life years ago and found a new meaning to life today.

Nothing mattered more than Bella and the boys. Nothing. Family, that was all he needed.

_'I'm going home!'_ John thought. His mind flashed to the rich brown eyes that John knew belonged to Bella.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All the characters are owned by the respective owners (even though they abuse them). Please keep in mind English is not my first language!**

**You may review!**

**This one is for womire01 who was wondering what happened to the inheritance and I promised to clear up her questions. So here you are girly, I hope I made you happy!**

* * *

By the time Bella draged her exhausted body out of the bathroom she had a plan.

Yes, she loved the John and she would happily die for Sam and Dean but there is no way _in hell_ Bella will let a man treat her like trash. When she got free of Edward she promised herself that no man will ever make her lose herself again and she stuck to that rule. And no matter how much she loved John and his sons Bella will not let him do this to her ever again.

So, the plan was to leave. Pack her things right now, call Charlie's lawyer which she still hasn't done and leave as soon as John comes back. She wanted to leave immediately but she didn't have the heart to leave the boys alone.

»Boys, I have to do something. Will you be alright alone for half an hour or so? I'll be in our room, so I won't be far if you need me.« Bella spoke to the floor, she couldn't look at the boys. They reminded her too much of John and she was pissed at him right now. She didn't want to release that anger at the boys.

»You know we were alone all the time before you came with us, right?« Dean snorted.

Bella smiled. They always could make her smile. No matter how bad her mood was, Sam and Dean could make her smile.

A tear ran down her face as she closed the door behind her. She's going to miss them so much. Taking a deap breath and letting it out she found her phone, getting her emotions in check.

Bella dialed the number of Charlie's lawyer. She avoided calling him until now. Frankly, she didn't want to call him even now and she didn't need the money her dad left but on some level Bella was afraid Renee will get the money if Bella didn't claim it. And that was the last thing Bella wanted, Renee didn't deserve a cent from Charlie. Renee was never a wife or a mother, she was just a bitch that broke both their hearts.

'_Jenks attorney at law office, how may we help you?'_ An annoying voice answered after three rings.

»Hello. This is Isabella Swan, I'm calling for Mr. Jenks it regards my fathers will.«

_'Hold, please.'_

Bella could almost see the secretary with her blond puffed up hair, bright make up, a pink chewing gum and a nail file in her hands. Stereotype, yes but the girl on the other side sounded like one so Bella imagined her as one.

_'This is Jenks.'_ A deep voice came through only a minute or so later.

»Uh. Yes, Hello Mr. Jenks, My name is Bella Swan. I'm calling for Charlies Swan will.« Bella stuttered. She was shocked that he answered so soon.

_'Yes, Candy told me who you are. Charlie was a dear friend of mine.'_

Bella chuckled for a second at the secretarys name before the words registered at her mind. »Really?«

_'I'm sorry for your loss, Bella. Charlie talked about you all the time.'_

Bella let the tears fall, she knew how much her dad loved her. »Thank you.«

_'Your mother was here not two days after Charlie's death.'_

»I know, she called me. Did dad leave her anything?«

Mr. Jenks snorted._ 'No. He didn't. I'm sorry to tell you, I know she's your mother but Charlie didn't think much of her.'_

Bella chuckled. »Yeah. I know. But she seemed to think so. She's convinced that dad never got over her.«

Bella heard Jenks laughing on the other side, she also smiled.

»Mr. Jenks…«

_'Please call me Jason, dear.'_ Jenks cut in.

»Right, Jason then. How do we do this? I mean, do I have to come there and sighn something, or can we do this on distance? Because I'm not in Forks, I'm not even in Washington state anymore. I don't need the money but I don't want Renee to have it either.«

_'You and me both. But Charlie made sure that Renee doesn't get anything. Even in the event that you as the recipient would pass away before him or with him, she wouldn't get anything.'_

»What would happen in that case?«

_'In that scenario all of Charlie's possesions and the money from the life insurance would go to charity. He devided the money to two organisations. One is for the homeless and the other for children with cancer.'_

Bella smiled and nodded. This was the right thing to do. »Can we still do that, even if I'm alive?«

_'Are you sure Bella? That means you'll lose over 200.000. $.'_

»It feels right.«

_'If you're sure I will make the arragments.'_

»I've never been more sure. Thank you, for everything.«

_'Not a problem Bella. Call anytime you need a lawyer or just an ear to listen.'_

»I will. Bye.«

Bella hung up the phone and smiled. That was the best thing she could imagine doing with the money. She honestly didn't need it, she still had all of the money Jasper gave her she could live comfortably for the rest of her life with it.

As quick as she could she threw all her things together in her bag. As soon as John comes she'll be ready to go.

»Were you boys good?« Bella asked as she entered the living room.

Sam nodded. »We watched TV, Gumball was on!«

Bella smiled. The amazing world of Gumball and Spongebob Squarepants were the only cartoons the boys could watch together without getting into a fight. Sam ussually didn't mind either way and Bella let him watch anything as long as it wasn't to violent. But Dean felt he was too big for some cartoons Sammy watched.

»You boys hungry?«

They both nodded.

»We had cereal but that was hours ago.« Dean told Bella.

»Why don't you boys get dressed and we'll get something then we'll play outside for a while.«

Bella didn't want to go anywhere, she didn't have the energy to play outside but it was a better solution than staying inside and remembering last night everytime she looked at the door of their room.

The boys were exhausted by the time they came back and they went straight to bed. And Bella finally let go of her pain. She collapsed on the floor next to the couch and cried until she fell asleep right there.

The next day was pretty much the same. In the morning Bella made breakfast and they ate it while watching cartoons. Afterwards they went out and didn't come back until it was almost dark.

»Dad's back!« Sam exclaimed when he saw Johns car.

Dean cut a concerned look at Bella. She smiled at him.

»It's okay. Go.« Bella urged Sam and Dean when she opened the door to the apartment.

The boys ran to their father who was sitting on the couch in the living room looking like nothing ever happened.

Bella walked straight pass John to the bedroom took her bag and walked back out.

Just as she was opening the front door John said. »Wait!«

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All the characters are owned by the respective owners (even though they abuse them). Please keep in mind English is not my first language or don't but just so you know there are people that speak english every day and write it worse than I do. **

**You may review!**

* * *

John drove without stopping, hoping Bella won't be _too_ angry with him. He knew it was useless but they do say hope dies last.

As he parked in front of the apartment he was immediately on guard seeing it dark indicating it was emty. Causiosly going inside he let out a sigh of relief seeing no sighns of strugle. He sat down on the couch in the dark waiting for his soulmate and his sons to come back.

His heart almost beat out of his chest when he heard the key turning. The boys ran to him and he got to his knees to hug them to him.

John opened his eyes after embracing the boys and he saw Bella opening the front door with her bag on her shoulder. It has just accured him she never said anything to him, he didn't even see her.

»Wait!« He pleaded her. »Don't go.«

Bella froze her hand on the doorknob the door half opened. She wanted to leave so badly, wanted to make a point to herself and to John. But she couldn't. Somehow the sound of Johns voice hypnotised her, her body wouldn't move no matter how much she tried to make it work. She _wanted_ to go but she _needed_ to stay.

»Please.«

Bella turned and Johns heart broke when he saw her eyes. It hurt him even more that he was the one that hurt her.

He looked down at Sam and Dean. »Boys, why don't you go play in your room?«

Sam obeyed instantly but Dean didn't move a muscle.

»No!« Dean exclaimed. »I won't let Bella leave. You made her cry. I knew it was your fault! You'll make her go away! I don't want that! I love her! You take everything I love!«

Bella droped her head, she had a feeling Dean knew something was wrong with her. He was always too observant. But she had no idea he heard her cry last night, he was supposed to be sleeping.

»I won't let Bella leave either, son. But you have to alow me to fix this, Dean. I promise I'll try my best. I'm so sorry, Dean for everything. I'll make it up to you I promise. We'll have more time now.«

Dean eyed his father critically. »You say your sorry to Bella!« He pointed his finger at John. »I mean it!«

»I will.« John assured him.

Dean left with one last accusing look at John.

»Bella.« John sighed when they were alone.

»No! How could you?« Bella screamed at him, tears streaming down her face.

John stepped forward, reaching his hand to her face. Bella took a step back shaking her head.

»Don't touch me!« She snapped at him.

»I'm sorry. I'm so, _so_ sorry. You'll never know how sorry I am.« John told her. »I didn't mean to hurt you, I_ swear_.«

»But you did! How could you do that to me?« Bella sobed.

»I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry.« John tried to make her understand. But like every man in the world he said the wrong thing. »I was lying there next to you and I got this feeling that I need to be somewhere else.«

Bella's jaw dropped. »You know what, John? Fuck you!« She grabbed her bag and walked back to the door.

»No, wait! I didn't mean it like that.« John grabed her arm. »This isn't coming out right.«

He turned Bella to him and took her face in his hands.

»I love you.« He told her.

»You have a funny way of showing it.« Bella said. But she could see the love in his eyes.

John smiled. »Yeah. I know.«

»It's not funny John. I can't live like this. I deserve better than to be left alone in bed.« Bella tore herself from his arms.

»Do you have any idea how I felt?« She looked at him. »Do you know how used I felt? How_ dirty_?«

John sat on the couch and held his head in his hands. His heart was breaking for her.

»It was never my intention to make you feel that way. You have to believe me.« Bella could hear the pain in his voice. »I really do love you.«

Bella stood in front of him. »You make it really hard for me to believe that.« She sat on the floor by his feet. »You sneaked out in the middle of the night after we had sex. And before that you weren't speaking to me for weeks. And now you come back and say you love me but you needed to be somewhere else. Tell me how can I believe you?«

John snorted and looked at Bella. »When you say it like that I sound like a dick.«

»Well if the shoe fits.« Bella raised her eyebrow at him and smirked and then she sighed. »Look I know you have a problem showing your emotions and you are all army like and a hard ass or whatever. But I don't want to live like that. I want a man who'll show me he loves me and not just when we're alone at night but always.«

John raised his hand and pushed a stray hair behind her ear. »I can be that man.«

»Can you?« Bella questioned.

»I can.« John said with conviction. »I killed it.«

Bella frowned. »Killed what?«

»The demon, Bella. We're free.«

»You mean the one that killed your wife?«

John nodded. »That's what I meant that I felt I needed to be somewhere else. I was drawn there.«

Bella sprung up to her knees and started to run her hand over John. »Oh, my god! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did it hurt you?«

John grabed Bella aroud the waist and pulled her to his lap. »I'm fine.« He assured her. »I had a friend help me.«

»Bobby?«

»No, not Bobby.« John pressed his face in her hair. »Her name was Missouri.«

»Was?« Bella questioned as she felt Johns tears on her head.

John nodded. »She was a psychic. I think she somehow lured me there.«

»You think that she made you come to her with her psychic powers?« Bella asked John but there was no disbelief or judging in her voice just curiosity.

»I do. Why else would I decide just then to go to her. I usually call her if I have questions.« John sighed. »I left you alone in bed and I didn't even think to call her until I was almost there. She was possesed by the demon when I got there. She traped it and they were waiting for me.«

»You killed her.«

John sobbed. »I did. She told me to. Please don't hate me.« He held her tightly like his life depended on her.

»Shhhhhh. I could never hate you.« Bella soothed him running her hand through his hair. »If she was a psychic she must have known what she was doing.«

When John nodded she continued. »I get that it was hard to do it. But you did it. You avenged Marys death and honored your friendship to Missouri by doing what she asked you to. And you will continue honoring her with every monster and demon you kill.«

»No.« John shook his head. »I'm gonna quit hunting. We'll find a house and get settled down.«

Bella pushed him back a bit to look at his face. »I can't ask you to do that John. I know how much it means to you when you help people.«

»You're not asking.«

Bella smiled at him. »How about a compromise?«

»What do you mean?«

»We find a place where we can call a home and the boys can go to school, find friends and have hobbies and you can go to the surrounding towns and do what you do best. And after you kill monsters you come home to me. Maybe we could have a baby and a dog. I would like to have a baby. How does that sound?«

John looked at Bella with awe and love on his face. The thought of having a child with her has crossed his mind more than once a day since he met her. »Marry me.«

"Are you serious?" Bella asked baffled.

"I have never been more serious." John smiled at her. "I'll get you a ring and everything too. I was in a bit of a hurry to come back to stop and buy one. But I will, I promise."

Bella nodded, tears gathering in her eyes. "Yes!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All the characters are owned by the respective owners (even though they abuse them).**

**You may review!**

* * *

It has been six months since John asked Bella to marry him. She was also six months pregnant now. They didn't exacly know when they concived but Bella was sure it was that first time they made love.

They packed up that apartment in Fort Douglas that same night when John asked Bella to marry him and they left the next morning.

Straight to Las Vegas. John called Bobby and Bella called Vicky. Bobby, Victoria, Dean and Sam were the only witnesses at ther wedding, beside the Elvis interpreter who married them.

After the wedding John explaind to Bella the legend of the Wandering lovers and Vicky and Bobby admited to knowing it and Bella's part in it. John also told her what the demon did. The deal with the Cupid and the vampire who John believes was Edward. But he had no proof and he didn't know where to find Edward.

John and Bella found their dream house in a small town next to Aberdeen in South Dakota. It was big enough for their growing family which John hoped will expand even more after the birth of this baby. It was an old farm house it had six bedrooms and three bathrooms. It needed alot of work but they were determined to make it their home.

They were close enough that Bobby could come and help John with cases yet far enough away that Bobby had to call before coming over.

They spend the new year together in the Winchesters new home. All of them, John, Bella and their boys and Vicky and Bobby – the dysfunctional family family that they were. Even John had to admit to liking Victoria even if she was a leech.

* * *

Two weeks after the New Year everything was back to normal. Vicky left to her nomadic lifestyle, the boys were back in school and John was working a case with Bobby. They should be returning that same day.

When the phone rang in the afternoon and an unknown number flashed across the screen Bella got the creeps. Chills ran down her spine, she had a bad feeling this morning when she woke up and got the boys ready for school. Something was going to happen, she just didn't know what.

»Hello?«

_'Mrs. Whinchester?'_ A gentle voice broke through the phone.

»Yes. This is she.«

_'Mrs. Whinchester, I'm calling from the school. I have a Sam Winchester here in the nurses office.'_

»Is he alright?« Bella asked even though she heard a smile in the voice speaking.

_'Yes, yes. Not to worry. He got in to a fight with another boy.'_

Bella had to sit down when she heard that. »What?«

_'Oh, it wasn't his fault. The other boy hit a girl and Sam just got there before the teacher did and they got into a fight. Sam has a cut on his lip and his eye will bruise.'_

»I'll be right there.« She hung up on the nurse even though she knew it was rude and immediately dialed John's number while walking to the car. She got the voice mail.

»John, I know you said to wait for you at home and we'll get the kids from school together but I got a call from the school to get Sammy. He got in to a fight. Yeah. Just so you don't worry. I love you.«

Bella parked her car in front of the scool. All the schools were in the same area in three buildings as it was a really small town. They had preschool in the red building, elementery school in the blue building and the high school in the yellow one, all shared the same parking lot.

»Bella?« She heard a familiar voice ask when she took three steps from the car.

Bella didn't know many people here yet, they weren't living in town long enough and their neighbours didn't have any children yet or they already moved out. Plus their house was in a secluded spot, so she turned cautiously.

»Alice?« Bella was shocked, Alice was standing right in front of her and behind Alice was the whole Cullen coven minus Carlisle and Esme. What were they doing here?

»Oh, my god. Bella! I'm so happy to see you!«

Bella cringed at the shrill voice Alice used. »Me to.« Bella said calmly even though it was a lie. She was really hoping to never see the Cullens again.

»What are you doing here?« Bella didn't know if she was being questioned or screamed at. Was Alice always so loud? »Are you a teacher here?«

»Ah, no.« Bella answered much more silently than Alice. »I'm here to pick up my son.«

»You have a son?« Alice screeched. The others came closer. Rosalie seemed curious. Emmet and Jasper looked happy and Edward seemed pissed.

Bella had the urge to cover her ears. »Step son actually.« Bella shruged.

»You're pregnant.« Rosalie observed.

»Yeah, I am.« Bella smiled.

»Mrs. Whinchester?« Bella turned to see the school nurse walking Sammy with her. »I'm sorry to disturbe, Sam saw you through the window. And we thought we'll save you the trip there.«

»Thank you.« Bella said to her. »Oh, Sammy!« She gasped when she saw his face.

»This is nothing, mom you should see the other guy.« Sam said with pride.

»Sam Winchester!« Bella scolded. »What have I told you about fighting?«

»Not to do it. But he deserved it. He hit Lucy.«

»He really only tried to help Mrs. Whinchester.« The nurse cut in. She and all of the Cullens were standing there watching Bella and Sam talk.

Bella nodded. »I know. Thank you.« The nurse nodded to Bella, gave Sam a pat on the shoulder and left. That left Bella and Sam alone with the Cullens and Bella didn't feel comfortable with that.

»You're married?« Edward asked with poorly hidden anger.

Bella nodded. She didn't feel a need to excuse herself to Edward. »Aha. What about you guys? Going to high school?«

Her voice didn't betray anything but Jasper could feel her amusement, he chuckled. He always hated going to school but going as a vampire over and over again. Being surrounded by humans who smelled incredible was excruciating.

»Who are they?« Sam asked.

»They're just some people from my past.« She smiled at the Cullens mischievously. »I was their babysitter.«

Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper busted out laughing.

»She sure was! Kid, your mom was my favorite babysiter.« Emmet laughed.

Sam giggled at Emmet. »You're big.« He looked at Bella. »Are we gonna wait for Dean?«

Bella checked her watch and saw that it was only a few more minutes until Dean was out of class.

She nodded. »We will. Your dad's coming home today.«

»Really? Uncle Bobby to?«

»Yup, uncle Bobby to.«

»Are they gonna bring me a puppy?« Sam looked at Bella with his huge pleading eyes.

»Sam sweetheart, we talked about this. We'll get you a dog when you're older.«

»But I am older.«

Bella frowned. They had this talk at Christmas. »Dad and I meant when you'r older, like Dean older honey. Not a month older.«

»But that's forever!« Sam complained.

»Trust me, kid it's not forever.« Jasper involved himself in their conversation.

»See.« Bella said. »He knows the concept of forever, he goes to high school. You'll just have to wait for four or five years for a dog.«

»Okay.« Sam sighed as if he's suffering.

They stood there on the parking lot with the Cullen coven and if you asked Bella it was awkward as hell. No one said anything. Sam was oblivious to everything playing with his jacket string and singing a song. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet and Bella were watching and smiling at Sam and his song. While Alice and Edward were glaring angrily at the scene in front of them.

»Look, It's dad!« Sam yelled out when John and Bobby arrived.

John had a huge smile on his face when he exited the car catching Sam in midair as he flung himself at John. The smile quickly faded when he saw what was standing with his very pregnant wife. Bobby also saw the vampires and exited the car to back up his friend.

»John, meet the Cullens. They go to school here.« Bella told John and indirectly to Bobby also. It worried Bella that Sam and Dean went to the same school as a vampire coven and she knew John will like it even less.

John greeted them with a tight nod stepping closer to Bella and keeping Sam in his arms. That was the second Jasper realised John knew what they were and what happened to Bella.

Lucky for all the people around them the school bell decided to ring at that moment and only a minute later Dean came running out. »Dad!«

* * *

**The scene where Bella has to go get Sam from school because he got in to a fight was borrowed from my life :) The same thing happened to me a few weeks ago - without the vampires of course!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All the characters are owned by the respective owners (even though they abuse them).**

**You may review!**

**Warning: Not for Cullen fans!**

* * *

»What the fuck is that?« Jasper asked Edward.

As soon as he arrived home from his hunt he heard it, a heartbeat. Two of them actually, one weaker than the other. Only one person Jasper knew of that had two heartbeats.

»Jasper, language.« Esme scolded him.

Jasper rolled his eyes. He knew they had to act as teenagers outside of the house and that Esme loved playing their mother but fact was she wasn't his mother. And Jasper was 170 years old, he didn't need a mother and if he wanted to say 'fuck' a thousand times, he fucking will.

»Whatever.« He said, dismising Esme. »You bitch at me for my language but you let your precious golden boy do this?«

Just as Esme wanted to open her mouth to probably scold him again, Jasper turned away from her and adresed Edward. »I asked you what is that?«

Edward shruged. »What?«

»Don't you play with me boy.« Jasper snapped. »What is that?« He strode to Edwards bed and pulled the blankets off the bundle on the bed that was emmiting the heartbeats.

»What did you do?« Jasper looked over Bella. She was unconscious but othrewise seemed fine.

»And you're fine with this?« Jasper asked Carlisle and Esme. He already knew Alice had no problem with even killing people to make Edward happy.

Esme shruged. »She makes Edward happy.«

Carlisle looked down not wanting to say anything.

»And what of the baby. And her husband, her step sons?« Jasper wanted to know their plans he released a wave of trust in his coven. Luckily he was good at hiding his thoughts from Edward. There was no way Jasper will let them ruin Bella's life, he hoped after his staged attack on her she'd be free, happy.

»We will raise the baby as our own.« Esme said glowing.

Alice bounced on her feet, getting excited that Jasper wasn't opposed to having Bella here. She out of all of them knew that Jasper loved Bella as a sister and wanted her to be happy. Bella reminded Jasper of the little sister he had before Maria turned him.

»We'll wait for the baby to be born. Of course we'll have to move, so her stupid husband won't find us.« Alice prattled. »Then when the baby is born Esme will have it and raise it, that'll make Rose happy I'm sure.«

Jasper seriously doubted having Bella's baby will make Rose happy. It would make Rose happier if Bella could live her human life with her husbad and children.

»Then Carlisle will give Bella some electro shocks, you know like they did to me when I was in the hospital.« Alice explained further. »With any luck Bella won't remeber she had a child and will forget her human life.«

»That's your plan?«

»It will work. I've seen it.« Alice said with convintion.

Jasper knew that was a lie. Even if he wasn't an empath, he had gotten good at reading Alice and her speach patterens. If Alice ends a sentence with _'I've seen it'_ it's probably a lie, she just wants something that would be good for Alice. Alice doesen't care about anyone but Alice and maybe Edward. Alice hasn't seen Bella in years, her visions didn't work on Bella anymore and even before, in Forks they were rare and foggy.

»What in the world?« Roses voice asked from the front door downstairs.

Jasper smiled, his backup was here. He had absolute faith in himself, he could take Edward. But Edward, Esme, Carlisle and Alice together were a bit much for Jasper to handle alone. He had to admit that. If Jasper knew Rose and Emmet won't be on his side, he'd already kill them all. He'd lose a limb, get a bite or two but Jasper would survive even without the help of Rose and Emmet. But he knew they would like to help with the killing of the people who wanted to hurt their sister.

»Bella.« Rose gasped when she stepped in Edwards room. »What happened to her?«

»I took her.« Edward told her like it was no big deal. »They just left her in the house alone. Her disgousting husband and his children were outside playing with cars. I can not believe my Bella would marry such a commoner, he must have done something to her.«

Rose attacked. She jumped straight at Edward and tore his head straight off.

Alice jumped at Rose to help Edward and Emmet stopped her with one hand grabing her short hair tightly, his other arm wraped around Esmes neck.

Jasper smiled predatory at Carlisle. »You fucked with the wrong girl.«

He jumped at Carlisle when the latter went to the window trying to escape.

»Tsk, tsk, tsk.« Jasper scolded. »Escaping while your wife is still here.« Jasper tore him apart and jumped out the window and starting a fire.

He put Carlisle on the fire then returned to help Emmet. It was useless. By the time Jasper came back Emmet and Rose tore appart Esme and Alice. Edward was in bigger pieces.

»I want to know why he did it.« Rose explained when she saw Jaspers look.

Emmet snorted. »He's a spoiled, insane fucker who always got what he fucking wanted.«

»On any other day I'd agree with you, Em. But this time I think Rose is right, there's something more to this.«

Rose nodded. »Yeah, I got a feeling this goes back. Way back. I don't know how but I think Edward and Alice expected Bella to come to Forks. And they knew about her before and through Alices visions.«

Emmet jumped through the window to burn the pieces of Esme and Alice, he was back within seconds.

»How long do you think she's been here?« Emmet asked indicating on Bella.

»Don't know.« Jasper answered. »She's been here when I got home. I think he took her as soon as they got home.«

»God.« Rose gasped. »Her family must be worried sick.«

Rose climbed to Bella on the bed. »Bella?« She shook her gently. »Bella, wake up.«

Bella groaned. »What the hell. Rosalie?« She raised herself up and looked aroud, putting a hand on her belly checking on her baby. »Where am I? What the hell am I doing here?«

»Edward took you from your home.« Jasper said. He saw no sense in hiding things from Bella.

»He did what?« Bella screeched and immediately grabed her head. »Ouch. Did he hit me over the head?«

Bella patted the back of her head. »Yeah, he did. Fucking asshole.« She snapped when she found a huge bump.

Emmet laughed loudly. »Sorry.« He said softly when Bella glared at him for making too much noise. »It's just you never swore when we were in Forks.«

Bella smiled. »There was alot of thing I couldn't do when we were in Forks. Swearing is just one of those things.«

»Like what?« Emmet asked eagerly.

»I don't know. Anything. Everything.« Bella said biterly. »Edward never let me do anything. He had me like a dog. That's what I was to him, a pet. Something to control.«

»But not to us.« Emmet assured Bella. Jasper and Rose nodded in agreement.

»Good to know.« Bella said, but it was obvious to all of them not only Jasper that Bella didn't really care about them anymore. »So where is the fucker?«

»We saved him for questoning.« Emmet told her pointing to the Edward pile by the door. »You wanna do it now?«

Bella nodded. »Yeah, that would be awesome.«

Watching Jasper and Emmet put Edward's head back on, Bella thought of John and the boys. How worried they must be.

»Uh, do you guys have a phone I could borrow?«

Instead of answering Bella's question all three vampires turned to the window and started growling.

»The hell?«

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Guys I'm really sick, so be patient with me. I'll update when I can.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All the characters are owned by the respective owners (even though they abuse them).**

**You may review!**

* * *

»Vicky!« Bella exclaimed in relief. »Thank god!«

»Wait. You know her?« Jasper asked Bella as they stopped growling.

Bella scoffed. »Of course I know her.«

Bella streched her arm towards Victoria and pulled her to the bed beside her. »Why don't you guys continue reattaching Eddies head, so I can go home?« She told the remaining Cullens. »How's John? And the boys?« She asked Vicky.

Victoria glanced briefly to Bella but otherwise kept her eyes on the three Cullens. »John's, well you know. He's losing his ever loving mind. And the boys are scared, naturaly. Sam hasn't stopped crying since they found out you're missing.« Vicky shruged.

»So, uhhh..« Victoria schratched her neck, a nervous habit that stayed with her since she was human. »What the fuck happened?«

Bella snorted. »How nice of you to ask.« She grimaced when she saw jasper spit on Edwards neck, apparently a vampire needed venom to be put back together. »Ew.«

Vicky and Rosalie laughed. »I know, right.«

»Anyway.« Bella shook her head disgusted . »Fucktard there kidnaped me, don't know why yet. I just woke up and he was in pieces.«

Bella cocked her head to the side. »I kinda like him like this. Quiet.«

Jasper, Emmet and Vicky laughed while Rose nodded. »I get what you mean. I think this is the most peacefull time I had spent with Edward since I got turned.«

Bella's jaw dropped. »That is so sad.«

»It really is.« Rose agreed.

»How dare you speak of me like that.« Edwads said, his voice raspy.

»Ugh.« Bella gagged. »You know I'm not really that interested in why he did it. Can't we just kill him and get it over with?«

»Bella!« Edward exclaimed appaled. »How could you?«

»Oh, fuck off!« But the expresion on Vicky's face made her turn back and smirk at Edward and wiggle her eyebrows at him.

»What?« Emmet wanted to know when he saw Bella's mischievous look.

»No, no, no.« Edward denied. »My Bella would never do that. You have corrupted her!« He shouted at Vicky.

»Ah, Eddie.« Bella shook her head. »We fucked, it's not like she forced me or something. You know like you did by grabbing me from my home.«

»Oooooohhhh! You mean you and her…« Emmet yelled, pointing a finger between Bella and Vicky. »Holly shit!«

Bella frowned and blushed. »That was not the point.«

»Really?« Jasper questioned. »I have not heard a word after _'We fucked'_.«

Rose snorted. »Men.«

»Yeah, men.« Bella agreed. »Speaking of men, I want to get back to mine. So if we could move this along I'd be grateful.«

Vicky gave her a phone. »Here, give John a call. Don't want him to go insane with worry.«

»Thanks.« Bella said and dialed John's number.

John answered after the first ring. _'Did you find her?'_

»Hey, you.«

_'Bella! Baby where are you? Are you hurt?'_

»I'm fine, John. Vicky found me. We're fine. I'll be home soon, okay?«

_'No, it's not okay. Where are you?'_

»Edward took me.«

_'He what!?'_

»Yeah. But I'm fine, I promise. All I have is a bump on the head.«

_'The baby?'_

»Is also fine.« Bella assured him. »I'll stay here so I can find out why the fuck he kidnaped me and then I'll be right home. Vicky's here and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet killed the rest of the Cullens, so I'm safe.«

_'I don't like this.'_

»I know.« Bella sighed, she didn't like it either. »How are the boys?«

_'They cried themselves to sleep.'_

»God.« A tear ran out of Bella's eye. »I'm so sorry. I'll be home soon. I love you.« She ignored Edwards growling.

_'Stay safe. I love you too.'_

»The fuck are you growling at?« Bella snapped at Edward when she hung up.

»Do not be crude, love.«

»Don't call me that! It makes me gag when I hear that word!«

»You used to like being called that.« Edward said insulted.

»No, I really didn't.« Bella denied. »Normaly guys call their girlfriends _'Baby'_ or _'Honey'_ and I don't mind it at all. But when I hear _'Love'_, ugh… It makes my eye twich. Always has! But you had your head so far up your ass you never noticed!«

»See. See.« Edward said. »This behaviour is exactly why I had to give you up.«

Bella's eyebrows shot up. »Now we're getting somewhere.«

Bella raised herself from the bed and walked toward Edward. Jasper stepped in front of her even though Edward had no legs and no arms so he couldn't hurt her.

»Tell me.« Bella ordered. »Everything.«

When it looked like Edward was hesitating to answer she added. »I'll make sure they kill you quickly if you tell me everything. If not, then... Well, I'm sure my boys can survive without me for a few days while I watch you suffer.«

Edwards eyes grew wide. »You, you'd do that?«

»You took me from my home, from my husband, my children! You bet your ass I would.«

Bella smirked at Edward and raised an eyebrow at him. »Start talking!«

»When I was still human I knew a girl.« Edward started his story. »She looked just like you. But she was perfect. Quiet, shy, graceful – perfect.«

Jasper brought a chair for Bella to sit in and pushed her in it. Bella was human and couldn't stand as long as the vampires could, plus she was pregnant.

»My father promised her to me, she was supposed to be mine. Her father didn't want to agree to anything until Isabelle and I met, but I was sure. She would be mine and no one elses.«

Bella and Vicky gasped at the name of the girl.

»Was this durring the first world war?« Bella asked. She was almost sure that was the time Edward was changed or maybe a few years later.

»Yes.« Edward answered while he eyed Bella suspiciously. »Why?«

»Never you mind.« She wawed her hand to Edward. »Carry on.«

»Fine.« Edward grumbled not liking being ordered around by a woman. »Isabelle and I never met. She met a man soon after she turned sixteen and was old enough to woo. He was no one, a miner I think. But she married him nontheless and what was even more frustrating her father was happy about it! He said he was happy as long as Isabelle was happy! Idiocy!«

»She could have me! I was the son of a very wealthy banker. She could have everything she could ever want.« Edward yelled getting angry. »But she chose him. A nobody!«

»Of course I got sick and Carlisle turned me before I could get revenge but I heard that he died at war. Served him right. She died shortly after him.«

»Of a broken heart.« Bella whispered.

Edward nodded. »Yes, so the people said.«

»The time passed and I almost forgot about Isabelle when I saw you in Alices vision.« Edward smirked. »It didn't take much to convince Alice to play along, she always loved me. She needed Jasper for protection but she wanted me even if I didn't want her.«

»Wow, you're even a bigger asshole then I thought.« Bella said suprised. »I thought you guys are supposed to be a family. Yet you screw with your brothers wife and you kill family members.«

»Not that I'm not grateful you killed them.« Bella hastily added to the the likeble Cullens. »But I always thought you were this perfect family.«

»Looks can be deciving.« Rosalie said.

»Obviously.« Bella nodded. »So what then Edward, you couldn't control me the way you wanted so you decided to brake me?«

»Yes.« Edward admited. »You weren't what she was. You were shy but not as shy as her, not as humble. And you talked back at me, my Isabelle would never questioned me.«

Bella laughed. »Fuck. You're such an idiot!«

Edward looked at her bevildered. »Why?«

»You didn't even know this Isabelle, how the hell do you know how she would act? You wanted to ruin my life because of a fantasy?«

»She was perfect!« Edward shouted at her. »And she was nothing like you!«

»You don't know that!« Bella shouted back at him. »Did you ever even talk to her?«

Edward didn't answer that.

»Fuck! You asshole!« She marched to him and kicked his severed leg. »Ouch!«

Vicky laughed and helped Bella back to the chair. »You can't kick vampires, you'll hurt yourself.«

»Shut up.« Bella grumbled.

»Did you know I was there?« Vicky asked Edward. »That day in the woods?«

Edward nodded. »I hoped you were going to kill her. I never imagined you are going to fornicate.«

Bella lost it, she started laughing so hard tears came out of her eyes. »Fornicate! Ha! Jesus, Edward you need to get out of the eighteenth century .«

»So that's it. You wanted me because I looked like a girl you never met.« Bella nodded. »I can see that happening.«

All four sane vampires looked at Bella like she lost her mind.

»What?« Bella asked. »Of course Edward thought she was his. He wanted her, his father agreed and that was it. That was the way Edward was raised. Ask and you shall recive.«

»I'm guessing Carlisle did the same. Whatever Edward wanted, Edward got.« Bella looked at Rose. »Am I right?«

»So, I was right?« Emmet asked. »All of this is because Edward is a spoiled brat?«

»Basicly, yes.« Bella answered. »And what was your plan when you took me today?«

»They wanted to keep you human until you gave birth.« Jasper answered. »Then Edward would turn you.«

»That would never work. I'd kill you as soon as you'd turn me.«

»It would work! We'd give you electro shocks, you'd forget everything. It would work, Alice saw it.« Edward was adamant.

»Alice manipulated you!« Bella laughed. »She told you what you wanted to hear.«

»That's true.« Jasper said when he saw Edward didn't want to believe it. »Alice lied to you, she couldn't even see Bella.«

»You know what, don't.« Bella said tiredly when she saw that Edward wanted to agrue with them. »I don't care. It's over, I'm tired and I want to go home.«

A sob escaped her lips, she was so tired and she missed John and the boys. They must be so worried about her. »I just want to go home, please.«

Vicky strode to Edward and grabbed his legs and arms and trew them out the window in to the purple fire thet was still burning.

»No!« Edward screamed when Jasper leaned over him and tore his head off again.

»Is it over now?« Bella asked.

»Yes Bella it is.« Rose comforted her.

Victoria cradled Bellas body like a baby and carried her out. She didn't want to risk jumping out the window with Bella, she carried her all the way home aware that the Cullens were following her. Victoria didn't like it but she didn't mind it either, her gift was telling her that they weren't a danger to her or Bella.

»Bella!« John shouted when he saw Victoria exit the woods with Bella in her arms. He was sitting on the porch waiting for his wife.

Bella raised her head off Victoria's shoulder. »John!«

John ran to her and when Vicky put Bella down he grabbed her and kissed her. He almost couldn't believe that she was here. And after checking her over he was relieved she was perfectly fine, just like she promised.

»Mom!«

»Mommy!«

Sam and Dean ran out of the house screaming for her after Bobby woke them to tell them Bella was back.

»My boys!« Bella said crying as she collapsed to her knees and hugged the boys to her chest. In time Victoria and Bobby joined the Winchesters on the floor and also hugged Bella, relieved she was back safe.

They sat on the grass hugging for a long time never noticing the vampire coven who was once a part of her family but lost the privilage when they left an incredible girl in a world she didn't understand. Now that same girl grew in to a strong woman who found her place in the world. It was a good place for her, right between the supenatural and normal.

The curse was broken. Bella and John will not be reborn again to suffer finding their other half, they were free to live and love. And when the time comes they will take the step to their next adventure together, embracing death like an old friend.

And they lived happily ever after!

* * *

**That's it my girls! I have to thank some of you individually for supporting and reviewing every chapter! So here we go! A big thank you to: litanolastar, Belieber Twihard, ArabellaWhitlock, YunaNeko, Avalon Starfire, alyssamcgrath and of course all the others who took their time to review my stories! I love you all!**

**And thank you Harry Potter for the last few lines, I think you recognized them.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
